


野兽

by Vanoice



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 42,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanoice/pseuds/Vanoice
Summary: 发生在八十年代的故事在这个时代，人人都要坚强。
Relationships: Female China/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

一  
波士顿，1984年11月  
午后的阳光明媚，我从教室里踏出来，沿着台阶走下教学楼。这样的阳光并没有让我感觉浑身轻松，即使我知道，我的毕业答辩会有一个理想的结果，我的作品将会留存在学校的墙上，作为展示。但是如此景象，只会让我头晕目眩，想要快步走回寝室，摆脱这烦闷的空气。  
这样灿烂的午后是危险的。  
将脑子里不快的想法甩出去，我紧了紧衣服，朝公寓楼走去，不料一个男人突然将我拦下。看着他的眼睛，猛然间，我的心脏好像被扯紧了一样，事实证明我的预感该死得正确。  
他将我带到一间空无一人的教室。  
“王春燕小姐，1981年初前往联邦德国，于1983年中旬由民主德国返回波士顿，对吗？”  
我看着他，面无表情地点点头。  
“您熟练掌握德语。”  
我再次点头。  
“您曾经与一位我局人员有过密切接触。”他掏出证件，在我面前一晃而过。  
我抿着嘴唇，尽力不让自己表现出害怕，即使我的手心已经全部都是汗水，我尝试着开口，但是声音好像卡在喉咙里，无论如何也发不出来，我只好盯着那人的眼睛，点头。  
“是这样的，王女士，鉴于您的经历，我们想邀请您到莫斯科，为我们工作。”他收起证件，拿出一个密封好的文件袋，“我们不需要您做任何情报相关的工作，您只需要当一位老师，德语和介绍联邦德国国情的老师，就足够了。”  
“为什么是我？”也许是过度惊讶，我成功发出了声音，即使这声音听上去已经不是我的了。  
“我们研究过，您是最合适的人选，您仔细做过观察研究，并且以一个外国人的视角，会比本国人看到更多的东西。”那人的语气依然是那么平平淡淡，让人不由自主地想揍他。  
“如果我拒绝，并且举报你呢？我想这里的人很乐意抓住一个你们的人。”我冷笑起来。  
他耸耸肩，将那份密封着的文件袋推到我的面前，开口：“请您打开，我想，看了里面的内容，您会改变想法的。”  
看着桌上那个平淡无奇的牛皮纸袋，我犹疑地将它拿起来，分量很轻，也没什么厚度，我排除了重金收买的可能性。然后，我撕开密封条，绕开缠在圆片上的棉线，伸手将里面的东西拿出来。  
刹那间，我感觉自己的思绪回到了之前那些地狱般的日子，我再也看不见手里的照片、面前的男人还有这个教室，我只看见了那一张对我来说英俊却恐怖的面容，那一双紫色的眼睛，皮鞭划破空气的声音，还有那些颤抖着的疼痛与扭曲的快乐，回忆一股脑朝我涌来，压得我喘不过气。  
“王女士？王女士？”  
听到男人的声音，我回过神来，我飞快地将照片藏进文件袋里，看着他，我的手紧紧捏着文件袋，已经将结实的纸袋捏出了褶皱。  
“如果您不配合我们的工作，这些照片将出现在您的家人朋友手中。我猜，您不希望看到这样，对吗？”他弯起嘴角，皮笑肉不笑，又是这种表情，他们的表情！  
“那我的毕业典礼和证书……”  
“您不用担心，您一定会自己向学校找好合适的理由。您有三天时间。现在您必须把这份文件交还给我。”他伸出手来。  
“我可以保留它们吗？”  
“您没有这个权利。”他的语气不容置疑。  
我只好妥协，将袋子还给他，看着他重新将棉线缠绕回圆片上，然后贴上白色封条，我这才稍微安心了一点。我将所有的重心靠在椅子上，绝望地点点头，告诉他我会处理好一切。  
那些照片里的人，除了我，还有一个名叫伊万·布拉金斯基的男人。可以说，他是我一切不幸的源头。

西柏林，1981年1月  
那一年我没有回家过春节，而是来到了联邦德国，踌躇满志地想要在这片土地上寻找艺术的种子。前两个月，我辗转于科隆、苏黎世和维也纳，我先是在科隆顺着莱茵河南下，到达苏黎世，然后沿着多瑙河的一条分支，去了奥地利。沿途风景优美，不过一月的天大多阴郁，而且还下了些小雪。最终，想要寻找战后德国所兴起的野兽主义风潮，我还是北上选择了柏林，毕竟那里的人民被一堵墙生生分裂开来。  
有时候，我会捧着相机，或者直接背着画板和颜料去边界，尤其是在勃兰登堡门前，那是我最喜欢的一段。宏伟的门耸立在低矮丑陋的厚实墙体前，哨站上的人会时不时地看我两眼，然后再将目光移开，重复他机械的巡视。不止这里，有些疏于看管的地方已经被画满了讽刺性的涂鸦，让原本白森森的墙体看上去更加可笑。  
有些段落，你还能够看出来柏林墙加固的过程，从简单的铁丝网，到混凝土墙，再到现在的Grenzenmauer75，直译过来就是边境高墙75这样粗暴却有效的产物。期间，我去拜访过几位在西德活跃的画家，与他们聊了聊战争、艺术。  
就这样，一年很快过去，我本来以为自己能够平平稳稳地飞回美国，完成我的毕业设计，然后顺利回国，将一些现代的、新鲜的艺术思潮带回去。  
可惜，我记得非常清楚，在我即将离开的前一天下午，那天阳光好得出奇，我像老样子，沿着柏林墙漫步。这时，我面前走过来一个戴着长围巾的男人，金发反射着阳光，颇为耀眼，他戴着一副黑色的墨镜，遮住了眼睛。他停下来，用德语叫住我，问我怎么去汉莎广场。我给他指了路，但是不曾想，他竟然用一块浸了氯仿的布捂上了我的口鼻！  
等到我醒来时，发现自己在一个昏暗的屋子里，手脚已经被捆住。恐惧让我发不出声音，我打量着四周，一扇大铁门紧闭着，四周没有窗子，只有一个通风口一样的东西，但它后面也漆黑一片。我试着动了动手脚，打结的人绑得十分结实。  
突然，铁门打开了，一个男人走了进来。  
嵌在墙上的两盏强光灯被打开，突如其来的强烈光线让我不得不眯起眼睛。  
“王春燕，住在汉莎广场附近，就读于波士顿艺术学院，中国人。”  
虽然背着光，但是我还是认出了他，是刚刚在街上遇到的人。  
“你是谁？”  
“伊万·布拉金斯基上尉。”他嘴角弯起来。  
“你是克格勃的人！”听见他的名字，再看到他的装束，我惊叫出来。  
“很聪明，王小姐，希望你接下来也能聪明地配合我。你为美国政府工作多久了，是从1979年开始的吗？”  
“你在说什么，我只是在美国读书而已！”因为灯光，我没有办法直视他。  
“看着我，王小姐，请你看着我。”他蹲下身，捏着我的下巴，他的力气大极了，我感觉自己的下颌骨都要被他捏碎。  
我不得不迎着灯光，直视着他的眼睛，强光刺得我留下眼泪。  
“我再问一遍，你从什么时候开始为美国政府工作？”  
“我从来没有，从来没有为美国政府工作过！”  
“好吧，那我们来换一个问题。他们让你搜集了哪些情报？”  
“我没有搜集过任何情报。”我隐约明白，不论我再怎么争辩，他也不会相信的。  
“那你为什么经常在柏林墙附近转悠？”  
“这就是你们抓捕一个公民的理由吗？在柏林墙周围转悠！”我扯出一个冷笑。  
“不，王小姐你误会了，你有许多理由值得我抓捕，比如说你背后的势力。”他再次笑起来，松开了我的下巴，我总觉得那个笑容里藏着致命的东西。  
我将脑袋扭到一边，不再看着他，闭上眼睛躲避这些灯光。  
“看来您接受了良好的间谍培训，‘如果无法回避问题，就消极处理’，我说的对吗？”  
我冷哼了一声，他为我编造的故事可笑至极，我知道人是很难改变他人心中的定论的，因此我决定闭嘴，还能替我省些力气。  
“我就知道。”他重新站起来，走到我身后，替我解开了背后和腿上的绳索。他抓住了我一只手臂，让我站起来。  
因为之前的药物，我的脑袋还是昏昏沉沉的，双腿好像承受不住身体的力气一样，向前倒去。伊万·布拉金斯基突然将我向后扯，我不过是换了个方向，倒在他的身上。他揽着我，走到有通风管道的那堵墙边，不知道在哪里按下了什么机关，墙突然朝两边分开，是一个通道。他拉着我走进去。  
看着面前的东西，我的瞳孔骤然缩紧了。强烈的恐惧像一条冰凉的毒蛇，顺着我的脊背爬上来，缠住我的脖颈。  
伊万·布拉金斯基的笑声在耳边轻轻响起。  
“你在发抖。”  
不等我回答，他将我的双手拷在审讯用的铁架上，虽然这副结实的钢筋架子看上去如此干净，还泛着些金属漂亮的光泽，但我知道它一定曾经沾满了鲜血，其中也包括像我一样无辜的人。我挣扎了两下，但也是徒劳。  
“我不是美国间谍……”我全身重量都落到了两只手腕，痛极了，也许再过一会它们就会失去知觉。我抬头看到了他面无表情的脸，疼痛、疲惫、恐惧交织在一起，我终于忍不住，眼泪掉了下来。  
令人意外的是，他走过来，用拇指指腹轻轻拂去我脸上的泪水。  
然而这一切的温柔都是假象。  
下一秒，他用力一撕，我身上那条连衣裙在他手上变成了破布，他用同样的方式撕扯下我身上剩余的衣物。  
“不……你，你要做什么？”我瞪着他，绝望充斥着整个大脑。  
“唔，你怎么这么瘦弱，美国人没有好好给你吃饭吗？”他的大掌抚摸过我的腰腹。  
“别看着我！”我向他吼道，“你这个流氓，变态！”  
他转身，取来了一根软鞭，他将鞭子弯曲，拿着它轻轻触碰我的乳房，我被它冰凉的触感吓得一颤。

二  
伊万·布拉金斯基发现这个可疑分子有些时日了，或许是在她从东德境内进入西柏林哨站时的那么一瞥，那种好奇、天真又带着些许警惕的目光，让他看到了些他熟悉的，并且渴望的东西。到后来，他开始研究她，她的身份、背景和她四处打探搜索的东西，以至于她的一切都在对布拉金斯基大喊：快来抓住我，向我问个清楚！伊万已经分不清自己抓她是出于对国家的责任，还是出于他自己的私欲，或许都有可能呢？  
终于，在她打算离开欧洲的这一天，伊万下定了决心也抓住了机会，将她带回了东德，他自己的老巢。  
伊万从来没有想过有一天，他会将一个女人吊在自己的审讯架上，只是为了欣赏她曼妙的躯体和惊恐的表情。他突然有一种征服的快感，这种扭曲的感觉击中了他的大脑，多年以来他在学习中形成的道德准则又在另一处攻击他的心脏。这导致了伊万不得不取来他的皮鞭，他需要践行一下对待敌人的职责。  
在他的皮鞭触及到她的皮肤时，王春燕颤抖得更厉害了，以至于手腕上的铁链都发出了声响，但是她一直紧绷着下颌肌，死死咬着牙齿，不让自己发出一点声音。伊万只好挥腕，控制着力气，在她的胸口落上不轻不重的一鞭。  
她的乳尖挺立起来。  
伊万观察着王春燕的表情，她仍旧紧咬着牙，刚刚仅仅挤出了一声闷哼，而方才皮鞭落下的地方，已经起了一道突兀的红痕。他接着像创造一件艺术品一样，继续在她的身体上作画。姑娘额头上已经出了一层薄汗，等伊万放下鞭子时，她才松开紧咬的牙齿，轻轻喘息着。  
“还是不打算说吗？”  
“我是无辜的。”她张口，声音有些喑哑，听上去也更加性感。  
猛然间，伊万用力抽了她一鞭子，这次她没有来得及忍住，痛呼出声，大腿上的伤口也渗出血珠。她的眼角带了些让人心疼的泪花。伊万向她走过去，捧住她的脸颊，直接堵上了她的嘴唇，伊万的舌头滑进她的口腔，他终于品尝到了她的味道，如想象一般甘甜，带着她特有的气息。  
在他退出来的那一刻，春燕咬破了他的嘴唇。  
伊万皱了皱眉头，舔掉嘴角渗出的血，一双手掌开始粗暴地在她身上肆意游走，他按住她方才的伤口，让她忍不住眼角再次泛红，恨恨地盯着自己。  
他揉搓着她胸前柔软的东西，他喜欢她皮肤的触感，细腻又柔滑，跟他粗糙的手掌不一样。他轻轻咬住一边的乳头，用舌头挑逗着，充耳不闻她的咒骂。  
“啊！”当伊万的手指伸入她的下体时，王春燕惊叫出声，“你不可以！拿出去！不要！”  
伊万麻利地解开了军服裤子的皮带，他拉开拉链，放出早就忍耐多时的东西。他一只手稍稍将她的大腿抬起来，另一只手扶着她的细腰，他抵住那个温热湿软的花心，使劲挺身。  
“唔……”突如其来的痛苦让春燕忍不住流下眼泪，她放弃了抵抗，任由他的摆布。  
伊万没有想到有一天他会在自己的刑讯室里强奸他的敌人，或许是假想的敌人呢？想到这里，一股莫名的怒气升腾上来，他加大了挺身的力度，每一下都撞到她的最深处。他根本不在乎是不是把她弄疼了，但是这个神奇的小穴，紧紧包裹着他的东西，几乎让他失去理智。  
渐渐的，身下的人喉咙里竟然也溢出了些细小的呻吟，她闭着眼睛，眉头紧锁，似乎不愿意承认身体带来的反应。  
伊万将她柔软的身子揽到自己怀里，也稍微托起了她，好让春燕的手腕不那么难受。但是他身下的动作也越发粗暴，他毫不留情地攻击着她的身体。  
“燕，看着我。”他贴在她的耳朵边低语。  
姑娘却扭过头去。  
“看着我！”他吼道。  
姑娘睁开了美丽的眼睛，那双琥珀色的瞳孔不带丝毫感情地看着他，泪水顺着眼眶滑落。他稍稍减慢了自己的动作，却一下又一下将自己送到她的深处，拱碾着她内里的每一寸。没过多久，她的眼神像一汪化开的春水一样，变得涣散了，嘴里的呻吟也不小心溜进了伊万的耳朵。  
伊万这个时候突然又加快了速度，他用一个吻将她破碎的呻吟封住，他丝毫不介意春燕再给自己的嘴唇添上些新的伤口，甚至隐隐有些期待。在她或许快要窒息的时候，他终于松开了她。  
“我恨你……”她看着他的眼睛，开口。  
伊万射在了她的里面。  
一切结束以后，他将她从审讯架上放了下来，她的手腕已经被勒得青紫，让伊万看着也有些心疼。他抱着她进了浴室，在那里他又要了她一次。然后他给她穿上自己的旧衣服，将她带到了早就准备好的一间小屋里，里头有一张简陋的床。他给她喂下一粒药片，没过多久，她沉沉地昏睡过去。  
在确认王春燕确实睡熟以后，伊万回到了那间审讯室。他像往常一样，在使用这间屋子以后会做一些清理。伊万看了看铁架上的手铐，他将它们取下来，冰冷的金属上似乎还留着她身上的气味。他找来了一些软的东西，做了一个垫子，加在手铐上，再将它们安了回去。伊万站在这间屋子里出神，其实这一次审讯并没有留下太多需要清理的痕迹，就连血都没有流到地上。但是伊万好像能看到春燕就在那里，那双漂亮的眼睛看着他，在快感中失神。  
恍惚间，伊万发觉自己下身又支起了一顶小帐篷。  
真是太久没有碰过女人了。  
他这么嘲笑自己，然后去冲了一个冷水澡。  
第二天清晨，伊万打开了春燕房间的门，给她送了些吃的进去。姑娘只是漠然地坐在床上，并不理睬他。  
“吃了它们。”他命令道，那是他自己煎的裹了鸡蛋的面包，还有热牛奶。  
当他第二次进来的时候，东西已经被吃干净了。伊万满意地点点头，他将她从床上扶起来，脱下她的衣服。一开始，她还会挣扎，但是当伊万说他没有第二套旧衣服给她之后，她才渐渐放弃抵抗，任由他摆布。伊万检查了她的伤口，已经开始结痂愈合了，他拿了些消毒用的东西，给她包扎上。  
中午，他将她的行李箱拿来了，伊万看见她眼中好像又出现了些光芒。  
“但是还不能给你，我只能给你些换洗的衣物。”他当着她的面打开了箱子，拿了些衣服出来。  
“你要是检查过我的箱子，就会知道我并不是什么美国间谍。”她的声音还很嘶哑，听到自己的声音，王春燕似乎也被吓了一跳，她轻轻咳嗽着，“我想要水。”  
“燕，你可不是来这里度假的，你是不是间谍，我说了算。”他冲她露出一个足够温柔的笑容，不过还是给她拿来了水。  
次日下午，阳光还是一如既往的灿烂。伊万叫醒了还在床上午睡的春燕，他将她直接打横抱去了那间小屋子。看到那间小屋子，春燕开始疯狂地挣扎，但是伊万的胳膊死死地嵌着她的肩膀和腰，一切挣扎都变成了徒劳。  
“你为什么要这么折磨我？”她又开始哭起来。  
“我不是要折磨你，我要真相，只要你告诉我真相，我就不会这么对你。”他像对待每一个接受审讯的敌人一样耐心地解释。  
“我已经告诉你了！你只不过是想听见你想要的真相，可那不是真的！”  
伊万将她拷在审讯架上。  
“哼，垫子，你还加了什么，蜡烛吗？”春燕冷哼道。  
“我的确加了些东西，一些能够增加情趣的东西。”伊万给春燕的两只胳膊带上手环，脚上也是，然后用两个小夹子夹在了她的乳尖，敏感的乳头立刻挺立起来。他感觉到她的呼吸变得急促，她在害怕。

三  
东柏林，1982年2月  
那间屋子就是噩梦的开始，还有伊万·布拉金斯基。他就是一个魔鬼，他估计是从地狱爬上来的人！每次一看到他，我就忍不住浑身发抖，我猜他连血液也是冰冷的，所以才会做出这样的事情。  
虽然我憎恨他、害怕他，但是我知道，惹怒他是不明智的。我只能尽量减少自己和他交流的可能，躲在房间里，等着他给我送来一日三餐。  
伊万·布拉金斯基给我准备的那间用来睡觉的屋子，我不愿意叫它卧室，有一扇小窗户。它的一边是封死的，另一边我可以推开，吹吹风，或者伸出脑袋，看看楼下的行人。这里是一片宁静的居民区，楼房长得差不多，墙灰白灰白的，没有特别大的窗户，对面那排伸出来的阳台上有人养了一些花花草草。清晨偶尔我会听见小狗的叫声，这时候，能看到一位年纪稍大的女士，扎着深色的头巾，手里牵着狗绳，另一端是一只活泼可爱的小狗。  
有一次，我正坐在床上，看着窗下遛狗的女人，门被推开，伊万·布拉金斯基走了进来，他端着像往常一样的牛奶、鸡蛋还有面包，把它们放在床脚的小柜子上。我回头看了他一眼，没有理会他，继续看着窗外。我原本以为，他会像往常一样安安静静地走出去，没有想到他走了过来，也爬上了床，将脑袋凑了过来。  
我并不想给他让开位置。  
“那位是穆勒太太，她有一条非常可爱的比熊犬。”他似乎什么都知道，我在心里冷哼了一声，他的身份需要他对一切了如指掌。  
“你想出去吗？”他突然问。  
我回过头，有些惊愕地看着他，但是看见那张脸，我忍不住鼻子发酸，在眼泪流下来以前，我移开了目光，重新看着对面阳台上已经枯萎的盆栽。令我意外的是，他递给我一条质量上乘的丝质手帕，然后离开了。  
他或许是在怜悯我，但是我相信他这样的人，心已经坚如磐石。我攥着手帕，还是用它擦了擦自己的眼泪。  
这次小插曲以后并没有发生什么改变，那间小屋子仍然是我记忆中挥之不去的噩梦，甚至好几次我在半夜惊醒，梦到他将我关在那里，我们浑身赤裸，他像一只狗熊一样趴在我的身上。  
每次，他都会在一个下午将我拖到那里，再次出来的时候已经是晚上了，他总是非常粗暴，永无止境地向我索取，他用一只手就可以掐住我的脖子，像铁钳一样，无论我用多大的力气也不能让他动摇一分。  
不过过了一段时间，伊万·布拉金斯基白天总是会外出。他没有给我的房间上锁，我可以随意在他这个像迷宫一样的屋子里走动，反正他重要的东西都锁起来了，我也一点兴趣也没有。他家的陈设很单调，家具也很简陋，似乎心思全部用在了设计机关和改造房间结构上，那间用来审讯的小房间，就是嵌套在一个大房间里的，难怪一点光也透不进来。  
唯一让我感到安慰的是，我在他的书房里找到了纸笔，还有些德文书籍，这样我起码能打发一下时间。起初我还会躲着他，但是后来，我就算明目张胆地坐在他的书房里画画，他也不会说些什么，甚至他还给我做了一个简易画架。  
在学校里，我学的是油画，我喜欢的是安塞姆基弗这一类新表现主义的画家，也可以叫他们“野兽派”。  
一天夜里，他推开书房的门，身上带着些酒气。他走到我身边，看着画架上依然凌乱的线条，他笑起来。我感觉到一丝危险的气息，想取下我的画。结果他按住了我的手，他将我拉起来，带我走出了书房，来到他的房间。  
伊万·布拉金斯基打开他书桌底下的一个抽屉，从里面抽出几张纸来。原来这些天我那些消失不见的草稿全部在他这里。  
“你的线条，很有力量。”他将那些草稿塞到我手中，有些只是速写，最上面那张是穆勒女士和她的比熊。  
我捏着那叠白纸，不知道该说些什么，于是我转身往外走。  
没想到，他扑了上来，从背后将我一把抱住，他的脑袋埋在我的脖颈间，对我耳语：“今晚你不可以走出这里。”  
画一下子掉在地上。他松开我，弯下腰捡起来，将它们重新锁回柜子里。  
“野兽派……哼哼，你是不是心中也住着一只野兽？”他靠近我，我向后退了一步，他抓住我的胳膊，一把将我推到他的床上。  
看着那张越来越接近的脸，我闭上眼睛。他三两下脱掉了我的衣服，几乎是疯狂地亲吻着我的嘴唇，直到我用力推搡着他表示我要窒息了。他蹂躏着我的乳房，对着我的乳头又是啃又是咬的，衣服上的纽扣和其他不知道什么金属制品磕得我生疼。  
突然，他按住我腰间还未愈合的伤口，我闷哼出了声，眼角疼得泛起泪花。  
“看着我。”他命令道。  
我只好睁开眼睛，我感觉到有些温热的东西顺着眼角流下来。  
“你好像越来越爱哭了。”他脱下上衣，松开裤子，露出了他的东西。  
他的衬衫纽扣只系了下面几颗，露出饱满结实的胸肌，上面满是金色的毛发。只是我一点也不想欣赏。  
我很多时候痛恨自己身体的反应，我知道自己下身已经湿透了，他伸了两根手指进来搅了搅，将手上沾到的液体涂抹在他的东西上，然后便像从前一样直接撞了进来。我疼得皱起了眉头，手指紧紧抓着床单。  
他不会在意我是不是被弄疼了，他甚至是故意这么做的。  
不过，我渐渐适应了他的大小，甚至感觉到了快感。我咬着牙齿，尽力不叫出声来，他却撞得越发猛烈。  
一下又一下，肉体的拍打声不绝于耳，我终于忍不住，喉咙里漏出了些呻吟。我闭上眼睛，不再想他的样子，不再想他是谁，只有身下带着些痛苦的快乐。他将我带上了高潮。  
我仰起脖子，尖叫出声，我已经很久没有这么宣泄过自己。  
我的视线变得模糊，原来是哭了。  
伊万替我擦掉眼泪，他抽出来，将我翻了个身，让我跪在床上。他从后面进来，顶戳着我的内壁和子宫，我不知道他是怎么完全进来的，他的东西大到看起来可怕。他捂着我的嘴，手指伸进去搅弄着我的舌头，我感觉口水顺着嘴角滴了下来，我吮吸着他的手指。  
“燕，承认吧，你心里有一头野兽。”他一边狠狠地撞击，一边说道。  
“唔唔……”我只能发出些含糊不清的声音。  
我感觉自己的胳膊要再也支撑不住自己的身体，还有他的动作，他直起身子，将我抱在他的怀里。我张开腿坐在他怀中，他握着我的腰，一下下将我送到他身上，我的背贴在他的胸口，交合处低头就能看见，已经一片狼藉。  
我的小穴早就又红又肿，泛着水光，他的阴茎顶入时交合处挤出一片泡沫。我想闭上眼睛，但是伊万好像什么都知道一样，他不允许我闭上，要不然他会按我腰上的伤口。  
这个贱人！  
但是高潮是他唯一能带给我的快乐，在这种刺激中，我再一次被他送上了顶峰。  
“啊——伊万·布拉金，斯基！”我喊得断断续续的，他也没有在意，好像没听见一样重复着他的动作。他又将我重新压回身下，整个人趴在我的身上，两只手将我的乳房捏得满是红印，身下的动作也不见减缓。  
要不是他射精前的低吼，我真的要怀疑他是机器人。  
这次性爱结束后，清理完身体，他没有将我抱回我的屋子，而是将我留在了他的床上。  
“我要回去。”我开口。  
“不行。”他回答得非常干脆。  
今晚，他将我抱在怀里，睡前，破天荒地给了我一个晚安吻。  
我宁可不要。  
“我可不是你的什么人，伊万·布拉金斯基。”  
“你是我的敌人，睡吧，晚安。”

四  
今年柏林的雪似乎格外多，已经三月份了，竟然还有些雪能落下来，伊万不喜欢柏林的雪，它们留不了多久，只要一个下午就会变成湿漉漉的、沾满泥土和灰尘的污水。他更喜欢家乡的雪，干燥而有力量，铺在地上厚厚一层，即使从屋顶上跳下来也会被柔软的雪接住。  
柏林太潮湿了。  
伊万盯着的一个情报最近有了新的动静，所以他不得不时常出门。他感觉到只要自己一出去，被他关在屋子里的那只小鸟儿就会显得格外高兴，虽然她没有表现出来，但是伊万知道，他想他很了解她。  
有一回，他站在门外，听见里头的小姑娘甚至哼上了小曲儿，后来他知道那是一首叫《茉莉花》的中国民歌。他一打开门，歌声戛然而止，伊万假装什么都没听见，将自己关进了书房。  
今天，线索似乎又断掉了，让他有些心烦意乱。他随意翻看着春燕留在书房的绘画草稿，那些铅笔线条在她的手上似乎有了生命力，要从纸上长出来一样。伊万突然怀疑自己是不是犯了一个巨大的错误。  
他摇摇头，将这个可怕的想法从脑子里甩出去。他揉了揉眉心，拿起放在桌上的水杯，发现里头已经没有一滴水了。他放下杯子，走出屋子，他悄悄打量着春燕在客厅做什么，她似乎一点也没有察觉伊万的目光，只是缩在沙发上，手里捧着一本从伊万书房里拿出来的德语小说，看得起劲。  
真会伪装。  
伊万内心不知道为什么升腾起一股无名之火，他走过去，将那本书一把从春燕手里夺过，扔在一旁。  
姑娘被吓了一跳，她惊叫一声，将自己蜷缩在角落，双手抱着头。她害怕他的拳头会像平时那样落下来，虽然现在他们没有在那间小屋子里。过了良久，似乎是感觉到没有危险，春燕放下胳膊，抬起头看着伊万。  
“我再问你一次。”他盯着春燕，开口，“你到底是什么人。”  
她叹了一口气，摇摇头，回答道：“反正你不会相信的，我只是个普通人。”  
一声清脆的声响在空气中炸开，伊万给了春燕一个巴掌。  
他自己也愣住了，他不知道自己为什么会这么做。他的力气不大，但春燕一边脸颊已经红了起来，她捂着自己的脸，狠狠地看着伊万，眼泪夺眶而出。  
伊万像一只野兽一样朝她扑过去，他撕碎了她的衣服，疯狂地吻着她，他撕咬着她脖颈间薄薄的皮肤，揉搓着她的乳房。他脱掉自己的裤子，半勃的性器垂在腿间。他一把将春燕推倒在沙发上，然后把他自己塞进她的口中。  
“舔它。”他命令道。  
他的东西在她的嘴里变得越来越硬，也越来越大，他直接抓着她的脑袋，自己在她口中冲刺，他听见她呜呜咽咽的声音，喉部的压迫让她眼眶又湿润了。终于，伊万在她窒息之前拔了出来，扯出几条淫靡的丝线，她剧烈地咳嗽着，在一旁干呕。  
伊万可没有时间怜香惜玉，他将她翻过来，分开她的双腿，直接插了进去。里面已经湿润了，看了之前的口交已经让她足够兴奋。不过即使这样，春燕还是痛得皱起了眉头。伊万俯下身子，手抓着她一只乳房，开始冲刺。肉体的拍打声不绝于耳，伊万就像一台永远不知疲惫的机器，将自己钉在春燕体内。  
春燕再一次被这种扭曲的疼痛转化来的快感淹没，她大声叫着，指甲死死地抓着皮质沙发，几乎要陷进去。  
不知道过了多久，这场折磨才终于结束。伊万退出来，射在了她的嘴里，让她全部吞了进去。  
伊万拿来自己的外套，给她披在身上。  
春燕没有说话，她将自己裹起来，蜷缩在沙发的角落里，心中的委屈一股脑全部涌了上来。眼泪不由自主地掉了下来，她开始抽泣，将自己埋在臂弯里，肩膀一动一动地。伊万感觉一股心疼没由来地涌上心头，他伸出手，放在春燕手臂上，却被她一下子甩开了。  
“我恨你。”她闷闷的声音传出来。  
“我知道。”他说。  
“你就是把我当做泄欲的工具，你那些问题只不过是为了强奸我的借口！”  
“你确实很舒服。”  
“你杀了我吧。”  
她不再说话。  
这以后，春燕没有再吃过他送来的任何东西，只是每天喝一点水而已。她咬着牙忍受着饥饿，忍受着夜不能寐，忍受着心里恶心的一切。她只是默默地坐在那张床上哭泣。  
“燕，吃一点吧？”伊万拿来了一篮切成片的大列巴。  
她摇摇头。  
“你不会真的想饿死自己吧？”  
“把我烧了，扔到海里，俄国佬。”她冷笑了一声，用手背擦了擦眼泪。  
伊万将那些面包留下来，隔天他来看的时候，发现并没有被动过。春燕仍然躺在床上，她睡眠的时间变长了很多。伊万叹了口气，他煮了些燕麦粥，放了蜂蜜，端过来，他轻声唤醒了春燕，自己都没有意识到他变得有多温柔。  
“燕，醒一醒，吃东西了。”他将那碗粥端到她面前，舀出一勺，放在她嘴边。  
可惜春燕只是把脸转了过去。  
“王春燕，我可以把你的嘴掰开，然后把这碗粥灌进去。”  
“我会吐出来，就吐在你脸上。”  
他放下碗，开口：“燕，你要我怎么做你才肯吃东西？”  
“放了我。”  
“你知道这是不可能的。”  
“那你走吧。”  
伊万离开了，这已经是第三天她没有吃东西。  
外头下着小雪，春燕坐在床上，看着窗外。她看见伊万冒着雪出了门。春燕再次躺了下去，她闻着床头放着的那碗燕麦粥的香气，闭上眼睛。  
伊万觉得自己可能是疯了，他竟然真的有些相信家中那个小姑娘的话，相信她是无辜的。他不能接受她会死在自己手上的事实。伊万跑去了供给商品店，跟售货员扯了个慌，说他要做些宣传画报，买来了一套颜料和画笔，还买了一小罐鱼子酱。  
当他再次回到家的时候，他的燕已经在床上睡着了，那碗燕麦粥果然没有被动过，而且早就冷掉了。伊万轻轻地将粥端走，然后将买回来的东西拿了过来。  
“燕，醒醒，看看这些。”他拎着纸袋子，在她面前晃了晃。  
“拿走。”她看也没看。  
“不是吃的，你就不好奇吗？”  
“伊万·布拉金斯基，你是不是还没有明白，我讨厌你，我最不想看见你出现在我面前，我恨你！”她说了一连串的话，挣扎着从床上坐起来。  
伊万将那袋东西放在她面前，转身离开了房间。他一直知道她恨自己，不恨才怪哩。可是，听她这么说出来，仍然让他觉得一阵难过。伊万知道他对她造成了多大的伤害，他永远也没有可能补救，想到这里，他有些沮丧。  
不过，让他惊喜的是，春燕拎着那袋东西走出了房间。她径直走进了伊万的书房，将颜料和画笔放在她的画架旁边。春燕虚浮着步子，走了出来，她看来一眼伊万，目光里多了些复杂的情绪。  
“燕，这些是我能买到的最好的颜料和画笔了。”他耸耸肩。  
“没事，它们挺好的。”她开口，语调平淡。她往自己的房间走去，但一阵眩晕不得不让她停下，扶着墙壁。  
“你没事吧？”伊万走过去，将她揽在自己怀里，扶着她走回了房间。他给她拿来一杯蜂蜜水，喂她喝了下去。  
“伊万，即使你这样做我也不会原谅你。”她抬起眼睛，面无表情地看着他。  
“吃点东西吗？”  
她摇摇头，看着窗外开口：“我没有胃口。”  
“你不想继续画画吗？”  
“这跟你没有关系，布拉金斯基。”  
伊万离开了房间，没多久，他手里拿着一只口琴回来了。他将那只小小的口琴塞到春燕手里。那是他上学时的旧物件，被扔在他书桌最底下的抽屉里。  
“我听说你会这个。”  
姑娘捏着手里冰凉凉的乐器，想也不用想他是怎么知道的，但是她还是摩挲着那把口琴，放在唇边，吹出一个和弦。这把琴虽然很旧，但声音依然清亮好听，春燕起了些兴趣。她面对着墙壁，轻轻吹出一段《红莓花儿开》的调子。  
“Ой, цветёт калина в поле у ручья. Парня молодого полюбила я...”伊万轻轻唱起第一句歌词。琴声停顿了一下，春燕惊讶地看了一眼伊万。他冲她笑着点点头，她继续将曲子吹下去。  
“Я хожу, не смея волю дать словам...Милый мой, хороший, догадайся сам!”伊万伴着春燕的琴声，唱完了这首小歌。他的声音唱起歌来很好听，因为俄语发音位置靠后的关系，他的声音也厚实圆润，但是又非常温柔和干净，与他做的事情截然不同。  
窗外的冷风吹了进来，春燕看了眼窗户，仍然舍不得关上它。她不知道为什么，刚刚的音乐让她心里有什么东西在翻滚，即使天气尚寒，她的心却滚烫得要挣脱出胸腔，她将口琴放在一旁，捧着脸抽泣起来。  
她哭得那么伤心，就连伊万也为之动容，他感觉自己原本坚硬的内心仿佛被那哭声一点点敲碎了，露出里面柔软的部分。  
他坐在床沿，轻轻移开姑娘的手臂，掏出手帕替她擦去眼泪，但泪水好像永远不会停止一样。伊万只好将她揽在自己的怀里，安抚性地抚摸拍打着她的脊背。过了很久，似乎是春燕累了，她轻轻推开伊万，重新躺下来，枕边放着那只口琴。  
伊万走出去，带上门，他将那只口琴留下来，如果她有一天会离开他，他希望她能带着那只口琴。  
自那以后，伊万再也没有将春燕带进那间屋子，他给了她更多的空间和自由，有时候甚至会带着她去楼下散散步。有一回，他们遇到了出门遛狗的穆勒太太，她跟伊万停下来寒暄，春燕还蹲下来摸了摸小狗的脑袋。穆勒太太说他们看上去非常登对，春燕的表情看上去有些不自然，但还是强撑着摆出一副笑脸，伊万也将她挽得更紧了些。  
春燕搬去了伊万的卧室，晚上，伊万会搂着春燕沉沉睡去，偶尔春燕在噩梦中的呓语会惊醒原本就睡眠很浅的伊万，他会替她擦去泪水，或者将她抱在怀里。  
伊万自己都有些不可置信，他变得温柔了许多，他的大脑好像被这个漂亮的姑娘偷了去，他开始处处为她考虑，他会给她做好吃的，带她去公园，听她吹口琴然后伊万唱歌。就连在床上，伊万也收敛了他那暴戾又急不可耐的性子，他完全有能力让他们的性变得愉快无比。  
有时候，春燕甚至会骑在他的身上，将他的东西塞进去，扭动着腰肢，扬着脑袋，嘴里发出诱人的呻吟。伊万则享受着她带来的愉悦，他看着她那副满足的表情，一瞬间恍惚，不知道在床上的春燕和平时的春燕哪一种才是她。他无疑非常喜欢她的身体，但不知道为什么，那些平时跟春燕待在一块儿的点点滴滴也会涌入自己脑海。伊万稍稍挺起身子，伸手抓住春燕，将她整个人揽到自己怀里，他紧紧抱着她，将亲吻落在她的面颊上，然后他带着她翻了个身，将她重新压在身下。  
伊万捧着春燕的小脸，轻轻啄着她的嘴唇，他呼吸着她温暖香甜的气味，将自己完全送入。然后伊万渐渐加快了节奏，他一只手扶着春燕的大腿，另一只受握着春燕的小手，掌心十指相扣，她全身上下都软绵绵的，伊万简直要对她的身体上瘾。  
他最喜欢观察春燕高潮时的表情，她苍白的面颊这个时候会泛起一抹潮红，眼睛微咪，蒙上一层雾气，嘴巴轻轻张开，嘴唇有些红肿，让伊万忍不住想一口咬上去。有时候伊万会亲吻她，在她身体里射出来，有时候伊万只是欣赏着这幅表情，在事后将她紧紧抱在怀里温存。每当这个时候，她总是很快地在她怀里睡着，她被他折腾得太疲惫了，她像只小猫一样蜷缩在他胸口，胳膊有时候会抓住他的手臂，安安稳稳地一觉睡到天亮。  
平时，伊万已经尽量不让他们之间只剩下性的关系，但是春燕总是显得对一切兴趣缺缺，她只喜欢自己一个人在房间里画画或者看书，她会画些人物速写，基本上是楼下来来往往的邻居，或者是她的亲朋，春燕画的每一张画伊万都看过，没有一张是他。伊万也曾经想过开口要求她画个自己，但是请求到了嘴边又被他自己咽下去。

五  
东柏林 1982年11月  
冬天过去，春天姗姗来迟，春天与夏天跳了场舞，春天只是转了个华丽的圈又悄然离去，夏天觉得寂寞了又请来了秋天，而秋天独来独往，步履匆匆。这出一年到头都在上演的戏码今年似乎格外漫长。我被囚禁在东柏林已经十个月了，时间对于我好像一个没用的刻度，每一天旋转在巨大的圆圈上，不知疲惫。  
除了生理期，几乎每天我都在跟伊万·布拉金斯基做爱。我不得不承认，他确实让我很舒服，我的身体是真诚的。  
但是我依然忘不了最开始他对我做的事情，那些暴力和鞭打就像刻在我的记忆里一样，有时候闭上眼睛全都是那些地狱般的画面。所以我恨他，我不得不恨他，因为他，我一辈子都要生活在这样的阴影里。  
这十个月里，我也一直在观察东柏林的人，可惜我只能透过那扇窗户看看楼下经过的人们，养比熊的穆勒太太、修车女工加比、严肃的安格曼先生还有在读中学的小男孩约拿……伊万·布拉金斯基成了我能唯一深入了解的人。  
我觉得他是个很复杂也很单纯的人，他告诉我他来自摩尔曼斯克，一个北冰洋沿岸的城市，那里的冬天有漫长的黑夜，好像我的噩梦一样。他告诉我，大人们会将烈酒埋在厚厚的雪层下，过上一天再挖出来，酒液会变得粘稠又醇厚。伊万从中学就开始喝酒，到现在他也很爱喝。  
有一次，伊万切好了酸黄瓜片、大列巴，备上黄油，让我陪他喝一点。我拿嘴唇碰一碰都会觉得嘴唇发麻的伏特加，伊万一杯接一杯地喝。我不知道出了什么事情，让他这么对待自己，我也不敢发问，只是看着他不停地给自己斟酒，甚至连面包也没有吃一口。我给面包涂上黄油，放上酸黄瓜片，递给他，他有些错愕地道了谢。我突然觉得这样的伊万·布拉金斯基很有趣。  
他原本就是个话不多的人，喝了酒以后更加沉默寡言。他的脸越来越红，就连眼睛里也布上血丝，看得我有些害怕。我只好拿了片酸黄瓜吃。到头来，我一杯也没有喝完，伊万却醉倒在桌子上，他呼呼大睡。我将剩下的食物和酒收起来。  
“燕……”我听见他小声嘟囔着，说了些不着边际的梦话，很多是我听不懂的俄语。我回到自己的小房间，我将窗子打开。夜晚，只有外面一杆孤零零的路灯有些昏黄的光亮，没有一个人，四下寂静无声。  
我躺了下来，感觉有些风吹进屋子。那时是夏天，即使是夜晚也有些燥热。我干脆脱下了衣服，赤裸身体躺在床上。我的手指不由自主地划过自己的乳尖，它们挺立起来，我学着伊万的动作，揉了揉它们。不知道为什么，我现在脑子里竟然想的是他，我不禁嘲笑自己。但是我的思想却由不得控制，它放肆地飞到不知何处，我加大了手上的力度，另一只手伸到口中，搅弄着自己的舌头。起初我还有些不习惯，牙齿总会咬到手指，但是后来我想象着它们是伊万的东西，一切都顺理成章了起来。  
探了探自己的下身，早就湿润了，洞口像泥一样柔软，我将手指伸入。但我的手指最终还是比不过伊万的阴茎，我模仿着抽插的动作，加快了手上的速度。但是身下似乎有个越来越大的空洞，我不得不塞入第三根手指，觉得小穴有些疼痛了，才将将填上内心的空缺。等到高潮终于来临时我满意地叹息起来，将手指在身上擦干净，此时我的额头上已经出了些薄汗。然后我盖上被子，沉沉睡去。  
第二天醒来的时候，伊万已经出去了。桌子上放着早饭，不得不说，伊万会做些基本的食物，手艺不能说很好，但也还不错。  
为什么说伊万·布拉金斯基复杂，因为我好像从来都猜不透一个克格勃的脑子里会想什么，但是他同时又很单纯，或许是他从极寒之地带来的冰雪气息让我有了这样的错觉吧。  
有时候，我看到天上飞过的鸟儿，心里忍不住羡慕。想到自己不知道还要被囚禁在这儿多久，我便忍不住地难过。我已经有好几个春节没有回过家了，不知道家里人现在如何，他们肯定都以为我在德国很好，受到了艺术家们的赏识邀请我在这里多学习几年，至少伊万告诉我他们是这么处理的。  
我发现了，伊万很少谈及自己的家人，我只知道他有姐姐和妹妹，其他一无所知，但是我对摩尔曼斯克好奇了起来，对那儿永远不会冰封的港口、长夜里的暴风雪还有藏在云层之上的极光好奇了起来。我最喜欢伊万给我讲摩尔曼斯克的事，比听他唱歌还要喜欢。如果，我是说如果，他没有对我做过那些事情，或许我会喜欢上他呢。  
\------  
调查的结果出来了。伊万看着那一纸详细的报告，里面列了各种证据和信息，来证明伊万犯了一个巨大的错误。春燕是无辜的。命令已经下来了，伊万不仅要放走春燕，还要给她做一系列的工作，让她不要泄露关于这里的任何信息，如果有必要可以用些手段来威胁她。  
伊万叹了一口气，他将那叠资料重新塞回文件袋，锁进柜子里。  
这些天里，他出去的次数增加了，他似乎不想面对这个现实，尤其是看到春燕待在家里，整日闷闷不乐，虽然她早就不拒绝他的爱抚和亲吻，但从来没有真正高兴的时候。或许让她离开才是最好的选择。  
在元旦假期的第一天，伊万换上军装，仔细地刮了胡子，甚至还抓了抓自己的头发。他敲了敲春燕的房门。  
姑娘看到这样打扮的伊万吓了一跳，她害怕地退后了两步。  
“燕，别怕，我不会伤害你。”他举起双手，表示自己没有恶意。  
“你这是要做什么？”  
“跟我过来。”他带着她走进书房。这里已经被伊万收拾干净，书桌上只摆着两份一样的文件，他替春燕拉开椅子，自己绕到她对面坐下。  
春燕看了看面前用俄语和德语写成的文件，大致明白了什么意思。她忍不住笑起来，重获自由的喜悦从这一刻起洋溢在她每一个细胞上。  
“我是清白的！”她笑起来，拿着那份资料的手轻轻颤抖。  
“对，你是无辜的，是我错了。”伊万看着她开心的表情，抿了抿嘴唇，“抱歉。”  
“伊万·布拉金斯基，你知道我一辈子也无法原谅你对我做的那些事情。”她看着他的眼睛，一字一句地说道。  
“是的，我知道。”他点点头，看着桌子上的文件，“所以才有了这份协议，如果你签署了，那么你不能将这一年的经历以任何形式透露给任何人，并且……”  
“我同意。”春燕打断了他的话，非常爽快地答应下来。她不在乎任何东西，在国家机器和意识形态这些巨大的怪物面前，她一个人无足轻重，只要能让她回家……  
“好的，我们会给你补偿，数目不小。你回美国的飞机就在后天，保险起见，从西边走。”  
“不，等等，我不要去美国，伊万，我想回家，我要回中国。”她看着他，眼睛突然湿润了。  
“可是机票已经订好了……”  
“你们一定有办法的对不对，这是我最后的请求。”  
伊万看着春燕，叹了口气，他点点头。  
春燕在两份协议上签下自己的名字，交给伊万，出于保密需要，这些文件都由伊万保存。  
两天之后，春燕在伊万的陪同下，越过边境线，重新回到西方世界。伊万将她送到了柏林机场。  
“一路平安。”伊万看着春燕，眼睛里看不出情绪。  
“嗯。”春燕点点头，从他手里接过行李箱，她还是将那把口琴装进去了。  
“燕……”伊万张了张口，却是没说出什么。  
“Bis Ende der Welt.”她突然开口，朝他露出一个甜美的笑容，挥了挥手，转身走进机场。  
她说的是：到世界末日再见吧。伊万看着她的背影，不禁苦笑。他摇了摇头，想把乱糟糟的思绪从脑子里甩出去。可是他依然觉得心中空落落的，好像缺了一块非常重要的东西。他已经习惯了春燕的存在，习惯看见她出现在他家里的每一个角落，习惯搂着她睡觉，甚至习惯了她的身体。伊万不愿意承认自己喜欢她甚至爱她，他们不是同一个世界的人，她的世界美丽又浪漫，伊万需要面对的是无数残酷的现实。  
飞机上，春燕看着窗下越来越小的柏林，她看见了墙，看见了东西两边截然不同的景象，直到它被云层覆盖，再也看不见。春燕突然鼻子一酸，结束了，不论是她在德国的生活，还是那些噩梦一般的日子，都结束了。自己或许再也不用见到伊万·布拉金斯基，他也许会再像抓自己这样，囚禁些其他的姑娘，她希望他不会，但是谁知道呢，这个时代，人人都必须坚强。  
春燕擦干泪水，闭上眼睛，她得好好休息，飞行十几个小时是很辛苦的。也许今年可以跟家里人过一个春节，迟一些再去美国也没有关系。想到这里，春燕悬着的一颗心才稍稍放下，而伊万·布拉金斯基，跟柏林一样，消失在航线后面。

六  
莫斯科，1984年11月  
刚踏出飞机，我便感受到了一股工业的气息，即使天寒地冻也没有阻挡住附近飘来的石油的气味。我被引着上了一辆黑色的小轿车，原本以为他们会蒙上我的眼睛，不过并没有人试图这么做，我便放心地透过车窗打量起莫斯科的景色。前些天似乎下过雪，沿路还能看见脏兮兮的雪堆，冬天，树上的叶子都掉光了，剩下光秃秃的树干在高处朝着人们张牙舞爪。  
车子在环线与辅路间穿行，我也无法从方向判断他们到底要将她带到哪里。大约过了两个小时，车子停在一栋黑色的凹型建筑前，这个建筑看上去非常的庞大，也有一个很气派的大门，只不过上面没有任何字眼表明这里是什么地方，用来做什么。  
这儿大概就是训练克格勃的学校了？  
随行的克格勃官员将我带到了自己的宿舍，是个不大的一居室，有个小客厅和勉强能摆下一张床和一个衣柜的卧房，还有厨房和独立卫浴。我猜，在这种地方，这或许是很高的待遇了。  
现在是11月底，还有一个多月会有新年假期，这一个月我需要熟悉这里的环境，认识我的学生们，制定教学计划并提交审核，等新学期开始我就得正式成为一名老师了，只不过我有一群非常特殊的学生而已。  
令我倍感欣慰的是，这里的人都很礼貌，看上去也很尊敬我。我把自己的客厅稍稍改造了一下，将它变成一个小书房，并且还想办法弄来了画架、颜料和画笔，给自己房间的四面白墙添了几幅装饰。平时我没有什么机会出去，即使能出去也有人陪同，但是陌生的城市给我带来的新鲜感不会就此减弱。我逼着自己适应这一切，如果我能得到这里的人的信任，我或许能向他们要求，在俄罗斯拥有一个合法的身份，然后在这里做些和艺术相关的工作，甚至举办个人画展。  
而我的学生们，都是一群年级和我差不多大的小伙子，一开始见到我还有些害羞，后来熟识起来，胆子也渐渐大了。萨沙，一个调皮的小个子，偶尔会准备些无伤大雅的恶作剧捉弄我；而弗拉德，瘦瘦高高的，舞跳得好极了；还有瓦洛佳、廖瓦、谢苗……他们都是非常好的小伙子。我不明白，他们原本可以有更光明更磊落的未来，为什么要隐藏在黑暗中呢？  
平时我会去看他们训练，非常艰苦，他们也都咬着牙忍了下来，他们也许都是超人吧，才能做到那一切看似不可能完成的事情。不知道为什么，我突然想到了伊万，想到了他曾经也从那些铁丝网中间爬过、匍匐着蹚过泥坑、跟是自己块头两倍的人格斗……离开东柏林的这些日子，我时不时会想起他，然后伴随着一阵头疼和恶心。我往自己的房间走去，离开了训练场。  
时间过得很快，当我准备好了一切，新年已经过去，学生也都开学了。在上课铃声响起前，我早早到了教室，我准备了些图片在课堂上放映，这些小伙子平时的训练这么苦，不如就让他们在自己的课堂上放松一下。陆陆续续的，有学生进来，我几乎都认识他们，他们也跟我打着招呼。  
让我意想不到的是，最后一个进来的人，笑着朝我点了点头，坐到了最后一排，那人是伊万·布拉金斯基。  
我恍惚了一阵，回过神来，告诉自己现在不是时候，我重新笑起来，开始自己精心准备的第一堂课。  
“同学们好，我想你们在上个月里已经认识了我，也知道应该在我这里学到什么，我希望你们能够在我的课堂上不仅学到有用的东西，同时收获快乐，预祝你们将来在德国一切顺利。”我开始放映第一张图片，那是我初到德国时拍的照片。  
“我是1981年去的德国，在那边待了3年，虽然时间不长，但是作为一个学生画家和风俗调查者，我观察到了不少或许会对你们有用的东西。比如说他们说话的方式，我不知道俄罗斯人一般是怎么与人交流的，不过就我接触到的人来说，德国人是最直接的一类，有几个词是北部的人，比如柏林、汉堡人喜欢用的……”  
一节课很快过去了，我分享了些自己在德国的经历，说了几个有趣的小故事，这节课就在轻松愉悦的氛围里结束。不过，我担心的事情还是出现了。等到学生都离开教室去他们下一堂课的时候，伊万走上前来，他帮着我收拾放映机上的卡片还有教案。  
“这位同学，您有什么事情吗？”  
“燕，你的记性应该不至于这么差吧？”  
“如果您没有什么事情，我要去休息了。”我拿好东西，低下头避开他的目光，往外走去。  
伊万拉住我的手，将我一下拽到他的怀里。  
“老师，我还有很多问题想请教您，我们不如去办公室聊聊吧。”他凑在我的耳边开口。  
没有办法挣脱他的控制，我只好被他带去了教室旁边的办公室，里头没有一个人。我心中升起了一股不祥的预感，但是不知道为什么，我竟然隐隐有些期待。  
伊万关上办公室的门，朝我走来。我不自觉地向后退，直到贴在了墙上。  
“燕，好久不见，你瘦了。”  
“伊万·布拉金斯基，你想做什么？”  
“你难道一点也不想我吗？”他笑着看向我。  
“哼，”我冷笑一声，“怎么可能，我每天晚上都会从噩梦中醒来，一切拜你所赐！”  
“那看来是日有所思咯。”他一只手抚上我的脸颊，指尖略微有些冰凉。  
“伊万，这是在学校，你不可以……”  
“这可不是一般的学校，再说了，”他的声音沉下去，“你以为是谁推荐你来的？”  
“伊万·布拉金斯基——！”我狠狠地瞪着他，这个让我远离家人，远离社会的恶魔，他是一切罪恶的根源！  
他突然吻上我，那一瞬间，似乎有什么沉寂已久的东西被点燃了，他的舌头灵巧地撬开我的唇齿，滑进我的口腔，跟我的舌头纠缠在一起，吮吸着、啃咬着，让人喘不过气来。我不由地伸出双手，捧住他的面颊，环上他的脖颈。  
不知道过了多久，他终于放开了我，我们两个看着对方喘息着，突然他笑起来，笑得那么天真、纯粹，就像看见了一个许久未见的旧友。我不由得愣住了。  
“你这个混蛋。”我低低地咒骂。  
伊万·布拉金斯基再次捧起我的脸颊，他伸手解开了我衬衫的口子，我有些慌张地抓住他的胳膊。  
“真的要在这里吗？”我看着他。  
“那你跟我来。”他朝我伸出手。不知道为什么，我将自己的手交给他，放在他的掌心里。他牵着我到了办公室的一个储物套间，里头摆着几套桌椅，没有窗户，非常昏暗。伊万关上门，锁好。  
我知道，这一次自己也逃不掉了。  
伊万再次吻上我，将手伸进我的衣服里胡乱摸索着，他握着我的乳房，另一只手灵巧地解开我衬衫的扣子。做完这些，伊万将我抱起来，放在桌子上，他解开自己的皮带，拉开拉链，放出了自己的东西。伊万脱掉我下身的全部衣物，分开我的腿，他先用两根手指探入，模仿着抽插的动作。我双手撑在桌子上，扩张的感觉让我不自觉发出了些呻吟。  
“伊万……”我叫着他的名字。  
“燕，忍一忍。”他低头吻上我的额头，抽出手指，将上头的蜜水抹在他的分身上，然后顶着花心，挤了进来。  
他的东西还是一如既往的可怕，我不知道自己是怎么容纳它的。我疼得皱起了眉头，伊万停了动作，抚摸着我的乳房，将亲吻落在我的面颊上。  
“放松一点。”他的气息吐在我耳畔。  
“唔……”我眯起眼睛，双手环在他的身上。  
然后他缓缓进入，全部塞了进来。他开始慢慢地抽插，我的身体也慢慢败在原始的本能上。这个小小的空间，弥漫着肉体拍打的声音，我不敢叫出来，担心会有人突然进入办公室，但是伊万的动作越发猛烈，我再也忍不住，将堵在喉间的呻吟全部释放出来。  
随着伊万的动作，我感觉自己就快要高潮了，他突然停了下来，捂住我的嘴。  
“嘘，有人进来了。”他贴着我的耳朵说。  
我的身子顿时僵硬了，我用尽全力想要推开伊万，但是他纹丝不动，甚至将我搂得更紧。我什么也听不见，耳边全是我和他的喘息声，感觉心脏快要跳出来了。  
“从脚步上听是普里扬诺夫，他一会儿有课，应该是来拿东西的。”  
我竖起耳朵，听到办公室的门再次被关上，终于松了一口气。  
伊万突然撞了我一下，我溢出了些呻吟。  
“啊……伊万你这个混蛋！”我的拳头砸在他的背上。  
“没事，不会有人来了。”他在我的面颊上落下一个亲吻。  
随着伊万的抽插，加上方才的惊吓，我变得更加敏感，很快达到了高潮。我全身瘫软在伊万身上，嘴里的呻吟也断断续续，他还在继续捣弄着我的花径。  
“老师，您还满意吗？”  
“啊……你别瞎说……”我的脸一定红透了。  
“老师喜欢我吗？”他笑起来，昏暗的房间里，那一双紫色的眼睛也依然明亮。  
“伊万……不要，慢一点。”他简直要把我弄疯了，我感觉自己被推上了巨浪顶端，但是身后的浪头一个接一个地传过来。  
“你里面还留着我的形状。”说完，他用一个吻封住了我的呜咽和呻吟，放慢了些速度，但一下一下结实地顶撞在里面。  
“呜嗯……”我扶着他的胳膊，仰起脑袋，“伊万……哈啊……你好啰嗦！”  
“谁让你，”他又狠狠地撞了一下，“这么美呢？”  
接连几个冲刺，我又攀上顶峰，伊万再顶了几下，抽出来射在了桌子上。我们喘着粗气，看着对方。伊万笑起来，将我揽到他的怀里，他揉了揉我的脑袋，下巴放在我的头顶。我突然对他这样的态度有些不知所措。  
“放开我，布拉金斯基。”我推开他，捡起自己的衣服穿好。  
“我送你回去吧。”他拉起我的手。  
次日再见到伊万，他脱下了学生的制服，换上军装，看肩章，他已经升了几级。学生们似乎对他很是敬畏，伊万坐在教室里，原本几个活跃气氛的小伙子都不敢说话了。等到下课，我主动走上去，坐在他前面一排。伊万用眼神喝退了几个八卦的学生，这个时候我才觉得他有时候也挺好用的，除了在床上。  
“怎么了？”他看着我，似乎有些惊讶。  
“没什么，就是想请布拉金斯基，上校？”我看了眼他的肩章，他点点头，“以后不要出现在我的课堂上。”  
“为什么？我可是要监督这些课程的人。”他笑起来，饶有兴趣地看着我。  
“布拉金斯基，你就不能满足一下我这个小小的要求吗？”我有些不耐烦了，说实话，我并不想跟他说话，也不想看见他。  
“我需要知道为什么，而且，我需要一个条件。”  
“什么条件？”  
“跟我住在一起。”  
“什么？布拉金斯基，想都别想！”我一下子站起来，头突然一阵发晕，两眼一黑竟然有些站不稳。伊万立刻起身扶着我，没过多久，世界重新回来了。  
“下次站起来不要那么快，慢一点。”他翻了翻口袋，摸出来一颗水果硬糖，剥开糖纸塞到了我嘴里。甜味从舌尖蔓延开来，我已经记不得上一次吃糖是什么时候了。  
“唔……不行，布拉金斯基，你为什么不能放了我，折磨我就这么好玩吗？”  
他愣了愣，非常无辜地点了点头。  
看着他这副样子，我升出一股无力之感，内心的委屈涌上心头，我扭过头去。  
“哎……你怎么哭了。”他掏出手帕，像从前那样替我擦掉眼泪，“其实是院儿里没地方给我，原来我的房间早就分给其他人了。”他轻声说道，“而且我们确认过你的身份，我再也不会像以前一样对你了，我发誓，好不好？”  
“布拉金斯基，这不是一句发誓就可以解决的问题……”我推开他的手，捂着脸，抽噎着，“我……我害怕你，我恨你，我无时不刻想逃脱你这个噩梦，可是现在，噩梦自己送上门来了！”鬼才会相信他没有地方住。

七  
伊万在柏林的任务差不多已经结束了，他建立的情报网能够正常运作，并且定期获得从西德传来的消息，虽然这些消息不怎么振奋人心。但是打点好了史塔西的人，再做了一些扫尾工作，伊万被召回了莫斯科。  
他在德国做的最后一件事情是向领导推荐了王春燕，他不知道为什么自己会这么做，这一切像是一场深思熟虑的突发行为。或许是为了满足私欲，又或许是真正为了苏维埃的将来考虑，伊万忽略了一个姑娘的大好将来，选择性忽略的，总会有人想到措施去补偿她。令伊万意外的是，上级竟然考虑了他的提议，并且让他来执行。至于那些照片，伊万不可能让第三个人看到，所以他只是将他们装进密封袋，下了命令，拿到它的人并没有权限查看。  
在某一些事情上，伊万会显得格外冷漠，就像什么某人的未来这样的字眼。他认为，每个人的未来都是自己争取的，即使被外力改变也有机会按照自己的意志行进，毕竟他自己就是个例子。但是伊万一看到春燕，他那颗铁石心肠变开始动摇，他看见哭得伤心的姑娘，忍不住在心里叹气。不过自己的目标的确达到了。  
伊万自然不会跟春燕讲他这套理论，他只想接近她，上她，就这么简单，伊万这么告诉自己，别在乎那么多，有人会补偿她的。  
最终，伊万如愿以偿地搬进了春燕的宿舍。只是，伊万感觉他的春燕比过去还要闷闷不乐，她画的色调也越来越阴沉，就像莫斯科日渐漫长的黑夜一样。只有偶尔他吻上她，然后她在他身下高潮时伊万能看见她快乐的神色，好在她还是喜欢自己的身体的。  
伊万遵守了诺言，没有再出现在春燕的课堂上。不过他发现，春燕似乎变成了最受欢迎的老师，越来越多的学生来听课。平时在宿舍，春燕花费最多时间的事是画画，除此之外就是备课。他经常看见春燕坐在书桌前叼着笔杆子，时不时在教案上写下一两行字。有时候他想凑上去看看，但是春燕只是用淡漠的眼神看着他，仿佛说着，别自讨没趣。伊万甚至开始嫉妒她的学生。  
一个周末的清晨，伊万搂着春燕躺在那张小小的床上，他醒了过来。外头天还没有亮，但是时间已经不早了。伊万将亲吻落在春燕的面颊上，将她轻声唤醒。姑娘嘟囔了几声，在他怀里翻了个身。只有这个时候，伊万才觉得她是多么可爱，像只小猫一样。  
姑娘睁开眼睛，皱起眉头，嘴里含糊不清地说了些什么。  
“小懒猫，起床了。”伊万轻笑起来。  
“唔……”她再次闭上眼睛，将被子往自己身上扯。显然，昨天晚上累坏她了。  
伊万只好轻轻翻身下床，穿好衣服，像往常一样做了早餐。或许是食物的香气飘进了卧室，春燕睡眼惺忪地走了出来，她裹着她的大衣。即使有暖气，她也觉得室内有些冷。  
“伊万，把窗关上。”她坐下来，拿起列巴，厌恶地看了一眼，但还是就着牛奶咬了一口。  
“其实你可以叫我万尼亚的。”伊万站起来，关上窗。  
“为什么？”  
“朋友会这么叫。”他在她身边坐下来。  
“我可不是你的朋友。”她将煎蛋夹在面包中间，涂上黄油，勉强吃了下去。  
伊万耸耸肩，意料之内的回答。他开口：“熟人也可以这么叫。”  
“我们很熟吗？”  
“就昨晚发生的事来看，很熟。”他笑起来，他喜欢看春燕脸红的样子。  
“不，你一点都不了解我，你不知道我喜欢什么样的生活，你不知道我想要什么，你甚至都不知道我一点都不喜欢吃大列巴！”她怒气冲冲地放下手里的面包，拍拍手上的面包屑，转身走回房间，在床的角落蜷缩起来。  
伊万叹了口气，他走过去，坐在床边，他发现他的姑娘又开始哭了。  
“我想回家，伊万，这里太冷了，我一点都不喜欢。”她的声音也染上哭腔，眼睛红彤彤地看着伊万。  
“这里确实很冷……”他伸手抚摸着她的面颊，伊万喜欢她脸上的触感。伊万拉起她冰凉的小手，放在自己掌心。他的姑娘也许是被温暖吸引，没有甩开他的手。伊万索性将她抱在自己怀里，好让她更暖和些，他用手指代替梳子，抚摸着她一头柔软的黑发。  
“伊万……我还有可能回家吗？”  
“我不知道……你需要去申请，也许可以，也许不行。”他如实回答了。  
“那你呢，你就不想家吗，我知道你也不是莫斯科人。”她抬头看着他，眼睛里还带着泪花。  
“我想啊，但是我的家更冷，有时候甚至没有白昼。但是会有极光，你见过极光吗？”他将她搂得更紧了些，脸颊磨蹭着她的头发。  
“没有，但我听说很漂亮。”  
“是的，非常漂亮，是我见过的最美的景象。”  
“你说那些小伙子，他们是自愿到这里的吗？”  
“有些是，有些不是，但是都经过了层层挑选。”  
“你呢，你是自愿的吗？”  
“我不是。”  
伊万曾经生活在摩尔曼斯克的一个贫穷的家庭里，爸妈在他小的时候就去世了，是姐姐把他和妹妹带大的。姐姐省吃俭用，却没有亏待自己和妹妹，甚至让自己和妹妹都接受了教育。娜塔莉亚，他的妹妹，非常喜欢跳舞，而且也很有天赋，梦想着有一天能进入红旗歌舞团。他不能忘记冬妮娅剪下她那一头秀发，卖掉，给妹妹换来一双舞鞋，然后她加入了当地的舞团。  
后来伊万考上了莫斯科大学，被国家发掘他有成为特工的潜质，一开始他没有答应，但是他们答应伊万，如果他能够把生命交给国家，那么他的姐妹就能衣食无忧，娜塔莎还能进入舞蹈学院。  
于是伊万同意了。可惜，他再也没有看见过娜塔莎在她面前跳舞。  
房间里陷入沉默，只有两个人浅浅的呼吸声。  
“对不起……”春燕先打破沉默。  
“你没必要道歉，这都是我应得的。”伊万摇了摇头，“再说，我应该向你道歉。”  
“那不是一回事伊万，虽然我不会原谅你，但是我提起了你的伤心事。”  
“我可以提一个要求吗？”伊万问道。  
“嗯？”  
“叫我万尼亚。”  
“万——尼——亚？”春燕不太确定俄语的发音。  
“对，就是这样。”他笑起来。  
那以后，春燕发现早餐里多了她喜欢的烤得松软的面包，甚至还有果酱，有时候伊万还会邀请她喝上两杯，告诉她这样子可以对抗寒冷。可惜春燕的酒量就像冬天里莫斯科的白昼一样，少得可怜。她一喝醉就会睡过去，伊万只好将她抱回床上，替她盖好被子，然后自己在沙发上将就着过夜。  
虽然春燕依然很多时候依然排斥伊万，但是伊万感觉得到，她对他的态度也在稍稍改变，她甚至默许伊万出现在她的课堂上了。  
伊万不得不承认，春燕的课非常有趣，她经常跟学生们在上课的时候开怀大笑，她好像天生就有感染他人的魔力，让人不由自主地去聆听。有时候春燕也会把她的画拿到课上，跟他们讲述德国的艺术体系，用她的话来说，即使是间谍，也要有格调，要知道艺术、要能欣赏美，鼻子既要判断得出药品，也要会分辨香奈儿的香水。她的确说得有道理。  
已经有些学生猜测，伊万是不是喜欢上他们的德国国情老师了，虽然学生们不可能知道他们早就住在一起的事实。这些风声伊万早就听到了，只不过一直没有管，任由着他们去说，说实在的，伊万很享受听到这些“传言”。不过说到底，伊万不知道自己是喜欢春燕，还是单纯想占有她，但是他知道春燕不可能喜欢上自己，想到这里，伊万隐隐有些失落。  
有一天，伊万没有旁听春燕的课，一些胆子大的学生之间将他们亲爱的老师围了起来。  
“老师，您到底和布拉金斯基上校是什么关系。”为首的学生是亚历山大。  
“对啊，我们经常能看到他跟您走在一起，您喜欢他吗？”  
春燕显然没有想到，学生们会这么问。不过她还是一边整理桌子，一边开口：“你们啊，打听情报的能力不是很强吗，这个都要来问我。”  
“我们哪敢打听布拉金斯基上校的情报啊……”  
“那你们这是在干什么？”春燕笑起来。  
“是在……课后问老师问题呀！”一个机灵的学生开口。  
“那你们觉得伊万·布拉金斯基是个什么样的人？”  
听到春燕直呼伊万的名字，学生们心中开始有点数了。  
“上校对我们很严厉、要求很高，但是他对我们很好，常常指点我们。”  
“对，而且我觉得他其实内心是个温柔的人，老师，您真的可以考虑一下他。”  
站在门口的伊万听到这句话决定还是不要推开门，他原本以为春燕会直截了当地告诉学生们，他们关系清白。  
“得了吧，你们自己关心一下自己的人生大事好不好，我教的这是一帮特工还是一群媒婆啊？”伊万听见他们哈哈笑起来，有人说特工就应该什么都会，媒婆的工作他们也可以。  
“那好吧，你们的伊万教官呢，他看起来的确很厉害，长得也还行，做事很周到，但是这种人呢，一般跟儿女情长没有什么关系，他的心都交给国家了，你们也应该学学，不要整天好奇一些有的没的的八卦，提升自己才是最重要的，明白了吗？”  
伊万忍不住笑起来，他头一次听见她这样说自己。  
“明白了！”  
这个时候，伊万推开门，一群学生看见他，又看了看春燕，非常识趣地离开了教室。  
“看起来很厉害，长得还行，做事周到。”伊万重复了一遍她刚刚说的话。  
“我是说给他们听的。”春燕脸上的笑容不见了，神色有些不自然。  
“那你觉得我是个什么样的人？如果是说给我听的话？”伊万凑过去，挨着春燕。  
“万尼亚，你就是天底下最大的混蛋，无耻的强奸犯。”春燕抬起头，冲他甜甜一笑。  
伊万捧着春燕的脸颊，俯身吻下去。  
当天晚上，伊万不知道从哪里搞来了一台能放磁带的机器，晚饭过后，他给春燕放起歌来，里头是些当时欧美流行的歌，也有几首舞曲。  
“我还以为这些在这里是被禁止的。”春燕少有的露出了笑容。  
“即使是禁止的，我也能搞到。”伊万按了几个按钮，调整了一下音量，走到春燕面前，朝她伸出手，“我能请你跳支舞吗？”  
“哈，伊万，你这是在讨好我吗？”春燕不可置信地摇摇头。  
“嗯……如果你非要这么想的话，这首歌都要过去大半了，不考虑一下吗？”他朝她眨眨眼睛。  
最终春燕还是将手交到了他的手中。伊万带着春燕，在这方小小的空间中旋转，舞蹈，他的舞步棒极了，即使春燕完全不会跳舞也能轻易地跟上他的步伐，更何况，她会一些些。  
“没有想到你还会跳舞。”  
“你说的，我们得什么都会。”  
下一首歌竟然也是一首舞曲，谁也没有提出来要休息，他们就这么一直跳了下去，直到歌曲结束。伊万仍然保留着最后的姿势，他稍稍低头，注视着春燕的脸庞。他觉得这个漂亮的小姑娘要把他的心智全部偷去了，他喜欢她那种天真又狡黠的目光。  
他将他的姑娘扶起来，弯下身子，吻上她的嘴唇。春燕没有推开他，反而伸出手臂，抱住了他。伊万将她打横抱起来，放在床上，他拉上窗帘。  
“燕，你真是太美了，我好像怎么也看不腻一样。”他抚摸着她的面颊，将她的衣服推到胸口，手掌划过她细腻的腰腹。  
“万尼亚……”她眼睛微微眯起来，一只手抓住他的手掌。  
他与她十指相扣，伊万将亲吻落在她的头发、额头、鼻尖，然后到嘴唇。他三两下除掉自己身上多余的东西，露出他精装结实的上半身。  
“万尼亚，等等。”春燕稍稍推开了他，她跑去关上灯，拉开窗帘。今天是个晴天，窗外挂着一轮明月，依稀还能看见几颗星星。月光落下来，照在伊万身上。  
“嗯？”伊万揽住刚刚爬上床的春燕。  
姑娘轻轻笑了起来，她将手放在伊万胸口，开口：“你毛茸茸的。”  
“你竟然笑我。”伊万将手伸到春燕的腰窝，挠她的痒痒，逗得她大叫起来。  
玩闹间，伊万脱下了春燕的衣服，她不得不朝伊万这个暖炉靠的近了些。她主动爬到伊万怀中，揽住他的脖子，亲吻着他还留着些胡茬儿的下巴。伊万自然不会放过这口送上来的美味，他轻轻揉搓着她的乳房，挑逗着乳尖。他将手指探入她的下体，拇指逗弄着花核，引得她漏出一丝嘤咛。  
他模仿着抽插的动作，带出一波蜜水。春燕的身子渐渐开始发烫，她扭动着腰肢让他的手指能更加深入。  
伊万拉开拉链，放出自己的东西，他用手撸动了两下，将春燕推到在床上，分开她的腿，将自己挤了进去。  
“唔……万尼亚，”春燕皱起眉头，“疼……”  
他稍微退出来了一些，将安慰的吻落在她的脸颊。他重新探入两根手指。  
“嗯……”她稍稍挺身，迎上伊万的动作。  
“是谁在心急，嗯？”  
伊万亲吻着春燕的乳尖，将它含在嘴中舔舐吮吸，他再伸入了一根手指，春燕轻哼一声。  
“放松一点，燕。”他吻了吻她的耳垂，加快了手上的动作，春燕的呻吟也越来越急促，她高潮了。  
伊万抽出手指，将上面的汁液涂抹在自己的分身上，他再次分开春燕的腿，挺身刺入花心。趁着高潮的余韵，这次伊万进入得很顺利，虽然春燕仍然感到了扩张的疼痛，但是在伊万开始抽送的时候，新一轮的快感代替了痛苦。  
“哈……啊……万尼亚！”春燕眼中映着伊万的影子。  
“燕，你好美。”  
借着月光，伊万仔细打量着身下的人，她的睫毛在脸上投下一小块阴影，随着他的动作颤动着，好像他稍稍用力就会碎掉。他俯身轻轻吻上她的眼睛。  
春燕配合着他的动作，将他送得更深，她喉咙里发出几乎不属于她自己的声音，春燕已经完全迷失在这场愉快的活动中了。伊万每一次挺身都结结实实地撞在最深处，几乎要撑开她，她的内壁的每一寸也被他碾过，春燕收缩着自己让刺激更加明显。  
“你要夹死我吗？”伊万轻轻笑起来，吻着春燕的脖颈，身下也加快了些冲撞的速度。  
“啊……万尼亚……”她仰着头，眉头微微皱起，身子柔成了一汪春水。  
“呼……”伊万没有停下来，他将她抱起来，让她伏在自己胸前，这样能进得更深。  
春燕再次在伊万的攻势下沦陷了，她尖叫着，双手紧紧抓着伊万的脊背，留下几个深深的印痕。  
“燕，你喜欢我吗？”伊万贴在她耳边问道。  
“我喜欢，跟你做爱。”她脸上还留着高潮的余韵，看着伊万，她笑起来。  
听到这个回答，伊万将她抱在怀里，站起来。  
“啊！万尼亚，你要去哪里？”春燕紧紧环住他的脖子，随后她被贴在冰凉的墙上，伊万的东西狠狠地顶了进来，“啊……”  
“像这样子吗？”伊万分开她的腿，一下一下撞到最深处，肉体拍打的声音和水声清晰可闻。  
“对，万尼亚，继续。”春燕笑起来，享受着伊万带给她的刺激与快乐。  
那晚，他们做了一次又一次，直到两个人都筋疲力尽，伊万射在她的花穴里，射在她的身上，射在她的嘴里，她的身上到处都是他留下的痕迹和味道。

八  
1985年2月，莫斯科  
我来到莫斯科已经有三个月了，这里的冬天是那么漫长，好像永远没有一个尽头一样，每天都比前一天更冷，每一天的风都比前一天更锋利。如果不是宿舍到教室有一段不短的距离，我真的可以窝在房间里一辈子。  
我发现，自从在柏林遇见伊万，他就像个不散的阴魂，怎么样也甩不掉。其实到了莫斯科我就应该猜到总会有遇见他的一天，但是没有想到这么快。伊万想方设法又跟我住到了一起，我好像又开始习惯每天早上醒来，看见他，在心里深深叹一口气。但是伊万跟从前好像不太一样了，或许是不再把我当做敌人，而是什么共产主义社会的同志一类的人。伊万偶尔流露出来的理想主义色彩，甚至可以称得上是浪漫。  
他带我顶着寒风，去过红场，我们去看了无名烈士长明火，去看了纪念碑，克里姆林宫的红色星星一直在我脑海中萦绕不去。当天回去，顾不得手还是冷的，我摘下手套开始给新的画打草稿，我想把今天看见的画下来。  
回到莫斯科，伊万好像也变得开朗了些，他常常主动与我说话，虽然大部分时间都在打扰我工作。但是偶尔跟他聊聊天也成为了我无趣人生中的一点乐趣。  
不得不说，我渐渐喜欢上了当老师的感觉，我觉得自己或许很有天赋成为一名好老师。我的学生们都挺喜欢我的，而且我能感觉到，他们不仅把我当成老师，还把我看作朋友。我知道，也许他们毕业以后我就不会再有机会见到他们，但是我仍然很者珍惜跟他们相处的时间。  
有时候我很好奇，为什么人作为一个个体，可以是单纯且善良的，但是一旦聚集成一个整体，一切阴谋和诡计就都出现了，尤其是在这里，这个组织就是最好的证明。  
伊万教了我一些俄语，但是我一直不能很好地发出大舌音，只能放弃这个发音。比起德语，俄语更加复杂，变化更多，六个变格加上跟德语完全不一致的阴阳词性，让我经常搞混，伊万总是喜欢笑话我。我感觉，我跟他之间的关系缓和了许多，我们虽然几乎天天上床，但是我从心底里知道，我应该憎恨他。  
只不过，有些时候他表现出来的温柔体贴让我觉得不可思议，甚至让我产生了一种错觉，伊万也许想要的不只是我的身体。但是我之所以知道它是错觉，就是因为我明白，伊万·布拉金斯基在情感上从来不会依赖任何人。因此，我觉得自己可以适当地在某些事情上依赖他，毕竟他是我在这里唯一能够依赖的人，但是再怎么样，我也得保持理智。  
而唯一能让我丧失理智的，似乎就是莫斯科似乎永远也不会结束的冬天。  
这里的雪像是沙子一样，从天上洒下来，好像完全不会融化，永远堆在路边，被人踩得乱七八糟，完全没有原来纯洁白净的样子。有时候风裹着雪打在脸上就像针扎一样疼。  
有一天，我觉得手指一阵钻心的疼，手套怎么也摘不下来，我只好捂着手跑回公寓，将手放在暖气上烤得热了些，手套才摘了下来。竟然是被我的血冻上了。我的手指因为干燥和寒冷冻裂了几个口子，还在往外渗血，丑陋的冻疮也生了出来。  
这可是我最引以为傲的双手，我拿来画画的，拿来吹奏口琴的双手！  
从小到大，我都格外宝贝这双漂亮的手，有时候我甚至觉得它比我的面容还要重要。但是现在，就在这该死的莫斯科，它变成了这幅模样。  
房间门被打开了，伊万走了进来，他像往常一样取下围巾，脱掉大衣，走过来想要抱着我。不知道为什么，当我贴在他胸前，缩在他怀里的那一刻，一阵酸涩漫上鼻梁，眼泪止不住地留下来。  
“诶，燕，你怎么了？”伊万抱紧了我，下巴放在我的头顶。他拍打着我的脊背，可是这只让我更想哭。  
我有气无力地捶打着他的背。  
“是有人欺负你了吗？”他将我稍稍拉出些距离，看着我的眼睛。  
我低下头，摇了摇。  
“那是怎么了？”  
“伊万……”  
“不是说好了，叫我万尼亚。”他牵起我的手，触到了伤口，我疼得嘶了一声。伊万低头看向我的手，我忍不住抽了回来。  
“太丑了。”眼泪又涌了上来。  
他抓住我的胳膊，将我的手举到面前，细细看着。他轻轻捧起它们，放在嘴边吻了吻裂开的伤痕。  
“不丑，你的手一直都很好看。我去给你上点药。”他松开我的手，绕到我身后，拿起了我的手套，“你的手套太薄了，怎么不早点告诉我呢？明天先戴我的吧。”  
上药的时候，疼得我一直在哭，但是我咬着牙没有发出一点声音。  
“万尼亚，我想回家……”  
“我知道。”  
“我不想待在莫斯科了。”  
“……我知道。”  
“这里太冷了！”  
“对不起……”  
“你说什么？”  
“对不起。”他抬起头，紫色的眼睛里是我的影子。我突然觉得，这双眼睛里多了些我看不懂的东西，这不会是伊万·布拉金斯基的眼神，伊万·布拉金斯基从来不会这么看着我。一时间，我有些呆住了。  
空气似乎被寒冷冻结，时间也是。  
那双眼睛里竟然是真挚的怜惜和深深的歉意，让我想到了一个不可能的词语。  
我自顾地摇摇头，抽回手，他已经上好了药。明天还要上课，我得去准备明天的内容了。  
这天晚上，伊万搂着我躺在床上，什么也没有做，听着他的心跳，我睡得格外安稳。  
次日，我戴上了伊万那双大而厚实的鹿皮手套，里头还有柔软的绒毛，只不过他的手大了我一圈，我戴上去后几个指尖滑稽地耷拉下来，像是几个垂头丧气的小人儿。我忍不住戴着它冲伊万招了招手，吐吐舌头。一大早，伊万就出门了，午饭我只好在食堂解决。  
下午临近上课的时候，伊万也没有回来，他已经出去一天了。  
我将他的手套像平时一样跟我的围巾一起放在讲台一侧，大衣挂在椅子背上，学生陆陆续续走了进来。一向调皮又眼尖的萨沙好像看见了什么，他打量了一下四周，然后蹿过来，站在讲台旁边，带着坏笑看着我。  
“王老师，这是个男人的手套，布拉金斯基上校的吧？”他冲我挤了挤眼睛。  
我看着那副手套，感觉面颊微微发烫，我瞪了他一眼叫他回到位置上，然后将那双手套藏在围巾底下。眼看阻止不了他们在底下窃窃私语，我只好清了清嗓子，好在这个时候上课铃声响起，我开始讲昨天准备好的内容。准备要板书的时候，我突然想到了刚刚开玩笑的萨沙。  
“亚历山大·弗拉基米罗维奇，”我点了萨沙的名字，“老师的手受伤了，这节课板书就由你代替怎么样？”  
“老师您这是报复……”他小声嘟囔着，但还是上了讲台，拿了粉笔。  
今天的板书格外多，等到黑板差不多写满了，我满意地点点头，下课铃也正好响起。  
“好了，下课吧！”我愉快地宣布。  
这个时候，伊万从门外走进来，学生们顿时回到了座位上，坐得规规矩矩的，就连走到了门口的萨沙也溜了回来。伊万的大衣上还带着雪片，有些融了的在衣服上留下浅浅的印子。  
“你怎么来了？”我有些惊讶地看着他。  
他从怀里掏出一副捂热了的女士手套，非常厚实，做工优良。伊万签过我的手，替我戴上。教室里顿时一片起哄的声音。我感觉自己的脸烫得好像有火在烧一样。  
“下课了，还不该干嘛干嘛去！”伊万朝台下吼了一声。教室很快再次空了出来。  
“布拉金斯基，你故意的！”我生气地将他的手套甩在他身上。  
伊万捧着他的手套，放在鼻子前，深深地吸了一口气，开口：“嗯，好香。”  
“烦死了！”我笑着用围巾打他。  
我们不再一前一后回公寓，而是一起走了回去，反正今天的事迟早都会传开。走到室外，伊万揽着我，今天的风不是很大，雪花轻飘飘地落在我们身上，就像周围人好奇的目光一样。我侧着抬起头，看见伊万微笑的嘴角，由他去了。  
那双手套真的非常暖和，我感觉比任何时候都要暖和。  
暖和到我们走到公寓楼下，我堆了个小雪人，再捏了个雪球往他脸上砸去，等他反应过来之前先跑进公寓大门。在我跑回自己的房间以前，伊万抓住了我，他钳着我的肩膀往我们的房间走去。  
“谢谢。”我在他开门的时候轻声道。  
“你说什么？”  
“中文，就是斯巴西巴，danke，明白了吗？”  
“我知道，但是为什么。”他好像在装糊涂一样。我握着他的手拧开门锁，推门进去，将围巾和帽子取下来，摘下手套，脱下大衣，没有理他。  
等到他跟到卧室，不知怎的，我突然涌起了一股冲动。我站起来，走到他跟前，伸出手，踮起脚尖抱住他，等他弯下来了些，我吻上他的嘴唇。我总是觉得，伊万身上带着一股子雪的气息，让我一直很着迷。  
或许是有些惊讶，伊万愣了一下才使劲儿回抱着我，他甚至将我抱了起来，我环住他的脖子，双脚腾空与他接吻。  
我有时候就是很喜欢他给人的力量感。  
过了一阵，他将我放下来，低下头紧紧抱着我，脑袋埋在我的肩上。  
“怎么了，万尼亚？”  
“没事。”他的声音闷闷的，像从他那大鼻子里哼出来的一样，“我去给你做些吃的。”他松开我，转身进了厨房忙活。  
晚饭，是他买回来的饺子和自己做的红菜汤，汤里面加上两勺酸奶油，是我最喜欢吃的东西。  
“手还疼吗？”他拉过我的手，仔细检查着。  
“还有一点……没事的。”我想抽回来。伊万松开了我的手，但是他端起我面前的那碗汤，拿勺子搅开了上面的奶油。  
“张嘴。”  
“我自己来好了……”我想接过他手里的碟子。  
他笑起来，摇摇头，我只好张开嘴巴，让他喂我。  
虽然红菜汤非常好吃，但是这顿饭吃得我尴尬无比，伊万不知道哪根筋搭错了，难道就因为我主动亲了他吗？我勉强让他再喂了我几个饺子，就告诉他自己饱了。我坐在餐桌边，百无聊赖地看着伊万吃饭，他吃东西的样子可以说相当规范，嘴巴从来不发出一点声音，就连餐具也不怎么叮当作响。  
或许是被我盯得有些不自在，伊万放下勺子，看着我开口：“真的不再吃一点了？”  
我摇摇头。  
“是不是不合胃口？”  
“没有……万尼亚，你有没有觉得，你最近有一点奇怪。”我说出了这些天一直想说的话。  
“嗯……或许是我在思考一个问题。”他接着吃起了，有条不紊的。我没有追问他，只是看着他吃干净了最后的饺子，擦干净嘴角，将碗碟收拾到厨房去。等他再回到餐桌，我仍然坐在这儿。他终于忍不住开口问道：“你就不好奇是什么问题吗？”  
“喏，我等着你自己说呢。”我抬头看着他。  
他笑起来，轻轻拽着我的胳膊让我站起来，然后他顺势将我向后推在桌子上，整个人像一头熊一样从上面压了下来，亲吻着我。他将我抱上桌子，三两下脱掉我下身的衣物。  
“唔……万尼亚！”我有些拿不准，难道在这里吗，在桌子上？  
他蹲下身，分开我的腿，我的私处就这么暴露在他面前。  
“万尼亚？”看不到他的表情，我有些心慌。  
随后，他开始舔舐我的阴蒂，牙齿轻轻逗弄着我敏感的部位，灵巧的舌头探入我的小穴，吮吸、舔弄。  
“唔……”这种感觉比平时来得要刺激得多。他毛茸茸的脑袋埋在我两腿之间，我感觉整个人都有些僵硬与不知所措，我将腿打得再开了些。  
伊万故意发出了些声音，让我一阵脸红。我感觉股间一片腻滑，自己的手也忍不住伸进上衣里，揉捏着自己的乳房。  
“啊……”伊万不断舔弄着我的下体，我感觉自己就快要撑不住了，“啊啊——！”我被他的舌头带上了高潮，一股热流奔涌而出。再看见伊万的时候，他睫毛已经挂上了些亮晶晶的黏液，他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，解开皮带，放出他已经硬挺的阴茎。  
“尝尝你自己的味道？”他俯身吻下来，他的东西顶在我的穴口，猛然间挤了进来。  
“唔……”我一下吃痛皱起了眉头。  
伊万将我轻轻揽到他的胸口，这样我的肩膀就不用抵着坚硬的桌面。他开始抽插，我感觉随着他的动作，一些液体顺着我的大腿流了下来。我放心地将自己交给他，稍稍挺身配合着他的动作。没过多久，我适应了他的大小，快感再次在身下聚集。  
“哈啊……万尼亚……”我伸手环住他的脖颈，一只手摸索着解开他上身衬衫的纽扣。伊万抓住我的手，轻轻放到一旁，自己麻利地解开所有的纽扣。我抚摸着他胸口的绒毛，轻轻挑逗着一边的乳头。  
伊万在我耳边轻轻笑起来，吻了吻我的面颊。他加快了下身的动作，让我忍不住漏了几声呻吟。  
很快，我再一次高潮了。伊万将我抱起来，他的东西依然插在我的身体里，在走路的同时，他的东西也一下下随着他的步伐撞击着我。  
“唔……万尼亚！”我用拳头砸他厚实的脊背。  
“到了。”他将我放在床上，东西也滑出来。他脱掉我上身的衣物，将它们丢在一旁，然后快速除掉他自己身上多余的东西。  
我笑着挪到床的另一头，他扑过来，将我压在身下，分开我的腿，再一次将他的东西插了进来。  
“啊……轻点。”我皱起眉头。  
伊万开始抽插，就像往常一样。他总是很有精力，永远都能满足我，每一次与他做爱，我都能去个三四回。在床上，我们才找回了最真实，最自我的状态。我真的非常喜欢跟伊万做爱，有时候我甚至分不清，我是喜欢他的东西，还是喜欢上了他本身。  
那天晚上的碗没有人洗。  
“万尼亚？”事后，我躺在他身边。  
“嗯？”  
“你今天说的，在思考一个问题，是什么问题？”  
“你好奇了？”他的手抚摸着我的肩膀。  
“嗯。”  
“等我实在是想不明白了，再问问你吧。”  
“好。”我的确是被他弄得有些累了，我闭上眼睛，甚至连晚安都没有讲，便睡着了。

九  
即使是莫斯科，冬天也总有过去的时候。春天也带来了些生命的气息，窗外的树长了些新芽，甚至可以听见鸟鸣了，太阳出来得越来越早，一切看上去充满了希望。只是伊万似乎越发想不清楚那个问题了。  
学校里上上下下似乎都默认了伊万和春燕成了一对儿，但是伊万却越来越不懂春燕的心思。她的画里仍然没有他，就连一个影子都没有，但她却答应了萨沙给他画一幅肖像留给他的女朋友，萨沙这个学期结束就要被送去德国了。  
而伊万每一次向春燕索取她的身体，她也乐得接受，那些高潮时快乐的叫喊几乎要让伊万以为她是喜欢他的，但是春燕却一次次在第二天表现得若无其事。他们也出去踏青了，但是始终，伊万觉得他与春燕之间隔着什么东西。每一次，伊万看着春燕，想要问出口的话，都被他生生咽回了肚子里。他担心迎接他的是拒绝，是嘲讽，还有眼泪。  
一个没有课的周四，伊万看见春燕正坐在窗边画画。他走过去，看见春燕正照着亚历山大那个小子的照片画素描。  
“你答应他的？”伊万坐在一旁。  
“嗯。”春燕添了几笔，“你看萨沙这个鼻子，是不是挺好看的，这儿，这个弧度。”  
“嗯，”伊万随意应了一声，“那我的鼻子呢，不好看吗？”  
“啊？”春燕回过头来打量着伊万，她噗嗤一声笑出来，“你呀，你是在吃什么飞醋吗？”  
“我没有，只是你都能帮亚历山大画画，却从来没有画过我。”伊万挠了挠脑袋，声音越来越小。  
“哼，我为什么要画你啊？萨沙可是付了钱的。”  
“我要出去一趟，有点事情。”他有个临时的小任务，得去市中心，“我那顶灰色的帽子去哪了？”伊万总是乱扔他的便帽，从上莫大以来已经丢了好几顶了。  
“鞋柜上面，看看是不是被雨伞挡住了，要不然就在沙发的缝里。”春燕头也没回，不知道为什么，她总是能找到伊万不见的东西。  
临出门前春燕探过头来喊住了伊万。  
“怎么了？”伊万拿上钥匙。  
“……没什么，万尼亚。”她眨了眨眼睛，“注意安全。”  
听到这句话，伊万点了点头，关上门，他背靠在门上自顾自地笑起来，他拉低了帽檐，感觉自己的脚步也轻了不少。他开着车到了莫斯科市中心的一个小公园。这次的任务只需要把一个东西在一个特定的地方放好，他已经把东西用石膏封好，伪装成一块石头的样子。  
正是上午，大部分正经人这个时候都会有些事做，街上只有一些行色匆匆的路人，或者无所事事的小混混，公园里能看见带着孩子出来散步的母亲，长椅上躺着无家可归的流浪汉。初春，天气还是有些冷，伊万的手放在大衣口袋里，摩挲着里头那块“石头”。他四下观察，确认没有人跟踪或者监视。然后他摸出一根粉笔，攥在手心里，只露出一小节，沿着围栏坐下记号，然后将兜里那块石头随手丢到了一棵大树的树根下。  
一切如常，伊万没有将视线过多地停留在那棵树上，而是迈着不紧不慢的步伐，离开了公园。  
虽然看上去非常轻松，但是伊万脑子里总是有一根弦随时绷紧，他知道危险是什么样的，也成为过别人的危险。因此，回到车里的时候伊万还是松了一口气，他给车子点了火，既然到了城里还是带一些东西回去比较好。  
这么些日子，伊万大致摸清楚了春燕的喜好，她喜欢吃清淡但是口感好的食物，喜欢听俄罗斯民歌和苏联歌，喜欢棉质的衣服，喜欢穿漂亮的裙子。伊万心血来潮地买下了一条项链，还有一对戒指，这几乎花了他三个月的工资，不过卢布越来越不值钱，存款变得没有了意义，还不如花出去。  
回到他们的公寓，伊万没有看见春燕。这让他微微感到了不安，她会去哪儿，她能去哪儿？不过伊万还是耐着性子，他躺在那张小床上睡了一会儿。没过多久，他听见开门的声音，伊万坐起来，看见春燕走进来。  
不知道为什么，她看起来神情有些奇怪。  
“燕，你去哪儿了？”  
“重要吗，伊万，关你什么事。”她耸耸肩，好像相当疲惫的样子。  
伊万愣了一下，这种神情，仿佛他们回到了东柏林。  
伊万低下头，没有出声。他已经不再是那个能够随意折磨她欺辱她的人了，他不愿意，甚至不敢。  
春燕看到他这副垂头丧气的样子，叹了口气。她用钥匙打开书桌最底下的一个抽屉，从里头拿出一张仔细镶在画框里的油画。  
“喏，你要的画。”春燕递给伊万。  
“这是，给我的？”伊万接过来，他看见那是一幅非常有个人特点的画，背景中张扬的红色线条几乎要冲出平面。画面中心是一头咆哮的棕熊，朝每一个看着画的人怒吼，它的毛发每一缕的弧线都散发着愤怒和疯狂，令伊万立刻想到一个词——野兽派。  
“这是我离开柏林以后画的，放在我这里好久了。”她坐到伊万旁边。  
“这，是我？”伊万看着画中愤怒的熊。  
“难道是我吗？”春燕叹了口气，“有一段时间，我每个晚上都能梦到你，变成这个样子，冲过来，要撕碎我、毁灭我。”  
“我知道自己做了很多不可原谅的事情……燕，对不起，真的，我再也不会伤害你了。”伊万有些神经质地摩挲着画框的金属边缘。  
“但那些事情已经成为我记忆中的一部分，再也抹不去的。”她摇了摇头，勉强扯出一个微笑，“万尼亚，艺术可以来源于任何东西，可以来源于生活，来源于苦难，来源于愤怒，来源于……恐惧。你就把它当成一幅有故事的作品吧。”  
“好，那我把它摆到一个每天能看得见的地方？”  
“不要，那我不也每天都能看见，我可是会进步的，那时候再看到以前的画不得尴尬死！”  
伊万在心里松了一口气，她又变回了原来的样子，那个可以跟他开开玩笑、偶尔打闹一下的小姑娘。  
“其实你们领导今天来找我了。”春燕突然说。  
“她说什么了？”  
“没什么……就是问了一下我在这边的情况，生活方面有没有什么困难，有什么需要可以找她，我就说一切都好。我还挺惊讶，她是个女人。”  
“她挺厉害的。”伊万点点头，大概心里有数了。  
“总之，一切都还算愉快。”春燕叹了口气，她倒下去，像小猫一样舒展着身子。  
晚上，春燕用果汁兑了些伏特加当做饮料。大概微醺的时候，她的脸蛋红扑扑的，就这么靠在了伊万肩头。伊万搀着她回了卧室，让她坐在床上。没有想到，春燕竟然站起来，将伊万一把推倒在床上，然后带着些酒气，吻上他的嘴唇。  
良久以后，春燕意犹未尽地将自己与伊万扯出些距离。她细细打量着伊万的眉眼，伸手抚摸着他的脸颊。春燕在他面前脱去自己的衣服，在他身侧躺了下来。她两只圆溜溜的大眼睛看着伊万，他也侧过身，将手放在她的肩膀上，春燕身上的皮肤十分细嫩，手感好得不行，伊万总觉得她像是丝绸做的人。  
“万尼亚？”春燕的声音带着一丝喑哑，她抓住伊万的大手掌，放到自己面前，摩挲着他的手指，伸出舌头舔了舔。  
“唔……”伊万饶有兴趣地将手指伸进她的嘴里，春燕含着它们，舌头卖力地舔舐。  
她突然咬了他一口。  
“嗯……”他闷哼一声，将手指抽了出来，上面沾着春燕亮晶晶的口水，还有一个小小的牙印。  
姑娘冲他露出一个得逞了的笑容，将脑袋贴在了他的肩膀上。  
“真是拿你没办法啊。”伊万笑起来，他揉了揉春燕的头发，坐起来脱掉自己的衣服。像往常一样，与春燕接吻、亲热……  
她索取着他的东西，有时候伊万会以为她在索取他的一切，而不仅仅是他在床上能给她的快乐。伊万愿意满足她，不论在不在床上。他突然想明白了，他希望自己身下这个发出诱人呻吟的小女人永远都能这么快乐，像现在这样。不知道从什么时候开始，伊万的心里已经彻底容纳了她，也早已习惯她在自己心里横冲直撞。他想她与自己顶嘴、开玩笑，想她不仅仅是一个木偶或者玩具，想她有一个自己没有的漂亮的灵魂。  
“啊……万尼亚……慢一点！”她在他身下发出愉快的声音。很早以前，春燕就学会释放自己，她再也没有压抑过喊叫和呻吟，“哈啊……不……我不行了！”  
是从什么时候开始的呢？是她无数绝望的泪水，还是她绝食的决绝，或者是她眼睛里那点从未熄灭过的对未来向往的火焰？伊万已经陷进去了，他知道自己绝无可能再出来。他只能不断撞击着身下的小姑娘，表达着自己对她的欲望与渴求。  
“燕……”他的动作越来越急促，将她紧紧抱在怀中，嘴唇啃咬着她颈部薄薄的皮肤，留下了些印记。  
“唔……万尼亚！你讨厌！”春燕的指甲抠进了他的脊背，但是下身忍不住迎合他的冲撞。她几乎就要想起来他们第一次做爱的场景，那个时候的伊万，也是像现在这样狠狠地顶撞着自己。  
他感受到了疼痛，翻了个身，让她坐在自己身上，他伸手抚摸着她的乳房和腰腹。  
春燕自己动了几下，他的东西太大了，将她填得满满的，没过多久她感觉到了疲惫。于是她俯下身子，趴在伊万胸口，对着他的脖子又啃又咬，留下了些跟他给自己留下的，一样的痕迹。  
他控制着力道，用一个正好能钳制住春燕，但又不会使她过于疼痛的力气抓住她的腰，再一次将她压在自己身下。  
“不要怪我没给你机会。”他轻轻笑起来，吻了吻她的鼻尖。伊万使劲将自己全部顶入再悉数抽出，龟头一次又一次分开细嫩的花瓣，春燕的下体早就红肿不堪。  
“唔嗯……万尼亚……”她的眼角渗了些泪花，伊万抓住她两只细细的手腕，让她动不得，“你又欺负人……”  
伊万将亲吻落在她的身体上，她的乳房，腰侧，小腹，每一处都留下了伊万的痕迹，像是他盖上的印章。  
姑娘拳头紧握，快感已经淹没了她的头脑。她的叫声也变得有气无力，漂亮的眼睛微微阖上。伊万还在不停地重复挺胯的动作，春燕被他带上了高峰。  
“啊——”她的眼睛稍稍睁开，里面带着快乐的泪水，“不，万尼亚，慢一点，求你了……”  
“不。”伊万在她耳边轻声道，她破碎的呻吟甚是悦耳，“我要惩罚你。”  
“呜……我怎么了？”她皱着眉头，上一次高潮的余韵未消，伊万却更加激烈地攻击着她的城池。  
“你太可口美味了。”伊万狠狠地撞着她的子宫，“我要把你吃干抹净。”  
“来啊，万尼亚！”她尖叫着，闭上眼睛，迎合着他的撞击，把自己也带进放纵的天堂。  
终于，最后几个冲刺，春燕再次达到了高潮，她紧紧掐着伊万肩膀的手松开了，无力地垂在一旁。  
伊万也忍不住了，他将自己释放在她里面。他抚摸着她颈部细腻的皮肤，看着上面自己留下来的痕迹，心中涌起一股不知名的喜悦，仿佛她已经带上了他的烙印。  
快感早就让春燕脑子里的酒精挥发殆尽，但是困倦涌了上来，她也用胳膊紧紧搂着伊万，不愿意放开他。伊万从她身体中退了出来，他轻轻拉开春燕的胳膊。她抓住他的手。  
“你要去哪？”  
“我很快回来。”他吻了吻春燕的额头，捏了捏她柔软的小手，下了床。伊万回来的时候，手里一个小盒子，“今天去了市中心，给你带了东西。”  
春燕坐起来，用被子遮住自己的身体，她接过盒子。  
“打开看看吧？”  
里面放着一条精致的项链，三颗圆润的琥珀镶嵌在银制环形花边上，围成了一条流动感极强的饰品。  
“喜欢吗？”  
春燕使劲点点头，她看着伊万，眼神中除了不可思议还有些别的东西。  
伊万轻轻笑起来，从她手里拿过项链，绕到她身后替她戴上。  
“要不要去镜子前看看？”  
“没穿衣服呢……”她有些不好意思地低下头，不过还是掀开了被子。她身上还留了些刚刚激烈性事过后的痕迹，就像她给伊万留的那些一样。  
镜子前，春燕反复欣赏了这条项链好久，但是看到脖子上的吻痕，她转过身使劲捶打着伊万的胸口，她有些生气地抱怨：“都怪你，我明天都不能戴出去啦！这么好看……还要等好久才能戴……哼，万尼亚，下个星期都不要碰我！”  
“啊……那早知道不送你了。”伊万伸手欲解下项链。  
“不可以——”春燕躲了过去，“你还想送给其他人吗？你还有其他人？”  
“不，没有其他人”伊万突然非常认真地摇了摇头，“这就是为你买的，只能送给你。”  
“万尼亚……”春燕抱住了伊万，将脑袋贴在他毛茸茸的胸口，“谢谢你，我很喜欢。”  
伊万紧紧抱着春燕，冲着镜子中她的背影，用嘴型说了一句话。  
次日春燕去给学生们上课的时候，不得不一直围着伊万那条能遮住半张脸的大围巾，来挡一下她脖子上可以的痕迹。春燕没有承认，她借走伊万的围巾，还有一个原因是喜欢上面他留下来的味道，让她觉得安心。  
有时候春燕会觉得很讽刺，这个离家千里的地方，唯一能让她觉得安心的人，竟然是曾经让她最恐惧的人。

十  
1985年7月，莫斯科  
难以想象，我竟然熬过了莫斯科的冬天，一想到我可以脱掉那些臃肿不堪的厚重衣服，换上漂亮的裙子，露出胳膊和大腿，我就忍不住心情愉快。可惜事情往往没有我想象的这么简单，莫斯科的夏天就像个阴晴不定的姑娘，有时候会在下雨下一场大雨，乌云让整片土地的温度都降了下来，如果穿得稍微单薄了些，还是会觉得非常冷的。  
但是我看其他人，即使是姑娘，虽然我在这里并没有见过多少姑娘，他们早就换上了凉快的衣服，展现出青春美好的肉体。  
六月出头，我的第一批学员毕业了。我将一批可爱的小伙子亲手送上了接他们去机场的车，伊万就站在我身旁。我挨个与他们拥抱、告别，我不知道迎接他们的会是什么样的生活，这样一别，可能再也见不到了。我有些伤感，眼泪不自觉地又出来了，我发现自己变得越来越多愁善感，甚至于脆弱。伊万替我擦掉了眼泪，我在一片起哄声中推开他，嘱咐着这群小伙子照顾好自己。  
其实他们并没有比我小几岁，就像是自己的弟弟……萨沙临别前送了我一套他自己画的套娃，他其实还挺有这方面的天赋，这套套娃一共有7层，每一层是一种动物，最外面的是熊，最里面的是一只燕子；弗拉德这个爱看书的小伙子送了我一个金属制的向日葵书签；廖瓦则是郑重其事地交给了伊万一本食谱，搞得我俩哭笑不得……大家临别皆有赠礼，我却什么也没有准备，让我又是一阵内疚，眼泪再一次涌上来。  
“老师，您已经给我们留下非常美好的回忆了，如果不是您，我想我们在这里的日子也不会这么愉快。”萨沙安抚地拍拍我的肩膀，他看了一眼旁边的伊万，收回手，点点头。  
“对，老师，我们还会再见的。”廖瓦看着我，眼里满是真诚。  
到了他们出发的时间，伊万揽着我，朝他们挥手送别。  
之后我们闲下来了一段时间，我本来想申请回家一趟，当然需要伊万陪同，书面申请已经写好了，伊万却来了一个任务。  
这一回，他得去索契。我们住在黑海旁边一栋隶属于政府部门的别墅里，据说附近就是戈尔巴乔夫的疗养院。  
我并不清楚伊万的任务具体是什么，所以每天只能待在别墅里，或者自己去黑海边上溜达。这里的阳光很好，街上也有许多漂亮的花花草草，因为在南部，所以我终于寻到了一些夏天的气息。伊万通常是晚上回来，不过那个时候天还没有黑，顶多是临近黄昏。这儿的夏天真的是格外惬意，经历过漫长寒冬才能感受到温暖与太阳的可贵。  
我自作主张地给自己和伊万买了泳衣泳裤，伊万笑着答应我任务结束以后带我去游泳。  
临近别墅区的这一片海没有沙滩，而是一片鹅卵石滩，石头被太阳晒得微微发烫，赤脚踩着格外舒服。等脚掌触碰到海水打湿的石头，又是另外一种感觉了。  
我已经许久没有感受过海水拂过脚面，心情顿时雀跃了不少。我将身上裹着的浴巾扔到一边，稍微活动了一下手脚热了身，便向海里走去。  
“小心点。”伊万跟了上来，他牵住我的手，带着我，感受着海水没过小腿、膝盖、腰、再到胸口。  
我甩开他，试着朝前面游去，一个小浪头打过来，将我推了回去。  
然后我感觉到自己撞在了一个温热结实的身体上，伊万接住了我。  
“你看，海都不同意你游过去。”他扶着我站起来，用湿漉漉的手指点了点我的鼻子。  
“那只是个意外！我好久没有游泳了，今天说什么也要玩个痛快！”我仍旧不死心。  
这一次，我躲开了浪花，往远处游去，感受着海水给身体带来的浮力。伊万没有几下便追上了我。他突然抱住我的腰，我一下子失了平衡，在水里扑腾着。  
“嘿，别怕别怕，我抓着你呢。”他在我耳边说道。  
“你怎么这么讨厌，”我放松了下来，任由他托着我，“你说今天过后我们会不会晒黑呀？”  
“会吧。”  
“那你说我变黑了会不会不好看啊？”  
“嗯……不会。”  
“为什么？”  
“喏，因为……就是不会。”  
叫伊万松开我以后，我自己去不远处游了几个来回，感觉到有些累了才游到伊万身边。他像方才一样托着我，因为我想在海里多待一会儿。  
“万尼亚？”  
“嗯？”  
“你对我究竟是什么感觉啊？”   
我感觉到伊万明显愣了一下，但是下一秒他还是悠哉地带着我向前滑。  
“怎么突然这么问？”  
“因为你好像跟以前不太一样了，我又懒得去琢磨，不如直接问你好了。”我咯咯笑起来，在水下挠了挠他的肚子。  
“唔……哈哈，别闹，”他拍开我的手，“嗯……我觉得你很好，很漂亮，很单纯，很善良。”  
“就只有这些吗？”我莫名有些失落。  
“应该是了吧？”  
“唔，那好吧。”我掰开他的手，游回岸边。伊万也跟了上来，他比我先一步上了岸，替我拿来了浴巾。我裹上浴巾，一阵风吹过来，有些微凉。  
“那你对我呢，有什么感觉？”伊万突然开口问我。  
“我不告诉你。”我吹了声哑巴口哨，用脚尖玩着一块光滑的鹅卵石。  
“唔，好吧，那我猜猜？”  
“随你的便，布拉金斯基。”我转过身子。  
我感觉到一片阴影罩了下来，伊万从身后抱住我，他整个人暖烘烘的，像个人形暖炉。  
“你是不是喜欢我？”  
我的心突然咯噔一下，然后剧烈跳动起来，我感觉自己面颊的温度在不断上升。我推开伊万，躲闪着眼神。  
“我不应该喜欢你的。”我只好这么回答，最后一句声音小得我自己都听不清，“我不知道……”  
“可是春燕，我爱你。”  
我回过头，发现伊万郑重其事地将他的毛巾放到一边。他单膝跪下，变戏法似的拿出来一个小盒子，里面放着一枚戒指。  
“万尼亚？你在开什么玩笑！”我有些不知所措，甚至往后退了两步。  
“我是认真的，燕，我爱你。你愿意嫁给我吗？”  
我看了看周围，没有一个人，这片海域还是相对清净的。我跺了跺脚，快步走上前，扯着伊万的胳膊叫他站起来。可惜他纹丝不动，非要问我愿不愿意。我慌了神，只好一屁股坐到地上，佯装不小心扭到脚。  
可惜伊万是谁啊，我这点小把戏，还是当着他的面做的，他自然一眼就识破了。但他还是哭笑不得地收好戒指，将我扶起来。我们俩找到路边一条长凳坐下。  
“万尼亚……我真的没有想到，我是说，我不知道……”我垂下头，甚至不敢直视他的眼睛。  
“我知道，但是燕，你真的就一点也不喜欢我吗？”  
“这不是喜不喜欢的问题……”  
“我知道以前我做了很多错事……但是也许时间可以补救它们！你相信我。”伊万也显得有些激动。  
“那……那些照片，你叫人去美国找我带的那些照片，是怎么回事。”  
“燕，对不起，那是我唯一能想到的办法。我发誓那些照片除了我谁也没有见过，就连接你的那个人，他也没有权限查看它们。而且底片早就被我销毁了。”伊万也低下头。  
“但是伊万，如果我没有来这里，如果我没有遇见你，我或许会有不一样的人生！”我突然有些难过。说实话，我不是一个喜欢假设的人，换句话说，我相信并且顺从上天给我安排的命运，但是我也会尽力在人生轨迹中留下自己的痕迹。  
“没错……我知道。”伊万叹了口气，“燕，你没有发现吗，我变了，是因为我发现自己真的喜欢上了你，不仅仅是你的身体，我也在尽力带给你快乐，还有一切你想要的东西。而且，我们或许还有未来……”他似乎也发现了，他并没有很强的说服力。  
我摇摇头，但并不是否定他，而是在否定自己的想法。我很矛盾，我喜欢伊万吗？我应该是喜欢的，我依赖他，甚至相信他，因为他是我目前唯一可以依靠的人。而且，跟他结婚的话，我可以拥有一个合法的身份，在这个国家立足，并且做一些自己想做的事情，甚至回家也会方便许多。  
想到这里，我不免有些心动。但是一想，我要拿自己的婚姻作为筹码，去换一个想要的结果，听上去确实有够悲哀的。  
我看了一眼身旁的伊万，他身上的海水几乎被蒸干了，一些细小的盐粒儿粘在身上，在阳光下反射着光，他的头发也结着海水，一络一络地耷拉在脑门儿上，一身结实的肌肉，现在却萎靡着，手里捏着一个精巧的小盒子，跟他整个人格格不入。我轻轻笑起来，他侧头不解地看着我。  
我突然下定了决心。  
“好吧，万尼亚，我答应你。”  
他的目光突然明亮起来，他取出戒指，连忙戴在我的手上，好像生怕我反悔一样。我忍不住又笑了起来。  
“但是万尼亚，我为的是我自己，你要清楚。”我看着他的眼睛，然后将自己刚刚想的那些告诉了他，我觉得他有必要知道，坦诚对于我们来说非常重要。  
“我明白了。”他点点头，然后伸手将我揽住，俯身将一个亲吻蜻蜓点水一般印在我的嘴唇上，“没关系，就当是补偿。”  
“不过万尼亚。”我笑起来，主动吻了吻他的脸颊，“我好像也有一点喜欢你。”

十一  
（伊万翻阅着春燕以前的日记本，看着站在自己身旁的妻子，她面颊微红，仍然像从前少女时期一样羞涩却又热忱直接。她鼓励地朝他点点头，于是伊万拿起笔，在日记本上模仿着春燕之前留下的格式，写下日期与地点。）  
1995年，莫斯科  
我似乎从来没有想过，我深爱的妻子会用这样一种方式将我与她的故事记录下来，给我的感觉像在阅读一部有趣的文学作品——而且带有部分有趣的描写，这是我万万没有想到的。直到她将她的日记本给我，并且要求我完善这个故事。这就是她的可爱之处，我想我仍然像最开始一般那样爱着她。  
老实说，我并不是一个善于讲这些故事的人，因此，我所能做的只有按照时间顺序，将一些重要并且令我记忆犹新的事情写下，或许我的语言不能像她的一样生动。不过我很乐于做这项工作，因为这会让我回忆起很多快乐的事情。

自从在索契，春燕答应了我的求婚以后，我便像个高烧病人一样兴奋。当天晚上，一想到她已经是我的未婚妻，是属于我的小女人，我好像就被幸福的热流紧紧裹住一样。我亲吻着她，欣赏着她，看着她在床上迷人的小表情，我意识到这是我的女孩，终于是属于我的女孩了。  
不得不说，她的身体有魔力。我决定像春燕描写我们之前在床上的性爱一样，坦诚地说出我的感受。她就像一簇柔软的雪花，像春天生出来的新芽一样娇嫩。她的胸部并非特别丰满，但是能让我握在手里，就像捧了一手心的温泉。她的嘴唇是甘甜的，头发像丝绸一样柔软顺滑，腰肢一握就可以掌控。有时候，我担心自己会碰碎了这么一个娇小的人。  
但是事实证明，她非常坚强，即使是最绝望的时候也没有能剥夺她的生命力。就好像她跟我讲的那些答应嫁给我的理由一样，她在面对一切绝望的时候都能保持理性，并选择一条对于她来说最好的路径。在那以后我的确有过一点失落，但是我们的日子像往常一样，每天待在一起，她并没有什么变化，甚至更加依赖我了，我也渐渐理解了她的选择。  
这些年我做的一切也是为了证明，她没有选错。  
现在，我可以很确信地说出，我爱她，她也爱我。  
这么些年，唯一让她显得神经兮兮的就是我陪她回娘家那一次。在我们订婚的一个月后，春燕再次递交了回国的申请，我自然得陪着她。  
“万尼亚，怎么办，我不知道怎么跟他们讲，毕竟我已经那么久没有回去过了。”我正坐在床上收拾衣服，她拉着我的胳膊，旁边摆着行李箱。  
“你就说我是为政府工作的。”  
“你本来就是为政府工作的……”她手上的力道大了些，“但是我是说如果他们不同意……他们不喜欢你怎么办？”她松开我的手，在一旁走来走去。  
那一瞬间我感觉心里暖融融的，我给了她一个宽慰的微笑：“放心吧，他们会尊重你的选择的。”  
“实在不行……我就假装怀孕了？”她靠过来。  
“噗，不行，这是严肃的事情。”我收起笑容，将她揽到自己怀里，我将脑袋贴在她的小腹上，“不过这个在我们结婚后可以开始考虑了，要不，今晚试试？”  
“唔……你讨厌！”她笑着推开我，“说正经的，我们应该带点礼物回去，这是必须准备的。”  
“好，听你的。”我接着收拾着自己的衬衫，考虑着到时候应该穿什么衣服，“你们家都有什么人呀？”  
“我爸妈，我哥，这你是知道的，”春燕在我身旁坐下来，掰着手指头，“我有两个弟弟，还有一个小妹，他们都到了出去读书的年纪，不过现在放暑假应该回来了。”  
“那就是六份礼物。”  
下午，我们去了莫斯科市中心采购，还给春燕买了一身新衣服。整个下午和晚上她都紧张兮兮的，即便是购物也没能让她平静下来。看来她真的是把家里人看得很重。或许也把我看得很重呢？  
不过即使再多紧张不安，该来的总会来。我见到了春燕的家里人，像准备好的，我向他们自我介绍，春燕负责翻译，我现在是一名在莫斯科政府经济部门的要员，似乎春燕的父母并没有不满意的神色。我在心里松了一口气，反倒是春燕现在显得有些兴奋，或许是看到了家人。我听着她用中文眉飞色舞地介绍我，目光不由得也随着她移动。  
晚上，我们围在一个圆桌前吃饭，中国菜真的很好吃，如果我能留在这儿，或许要长胖不少。席间春燕一直在跟她的兄弟姐妹聊天，但是也没有冷落过我，经常给我舔些菜什么的。  
总而言之，我感觉春燕的家人并没有不接受我。只不过我跟春燕的哥哥，王耀，有过一小段单独的谈话。  
那是在他们家的院子里，四周种了些花花草草，春燕告诉我那些不少可以当做药材。春燕的哥哥是个商人，在改革开放的时候就已经开始出去经商了，他的英语说得比我漂亮。  
“我能看得出你很喜欢她。”王耀给我拿来了一瓶玻璃瓶装着的饮料，我发现中国人谈事情的时候总是喜欢喝点东西，或者吃点东西。  
“谢谢，我很爱她。”  
“不过你真的是一个在政府部门工作的人吗？”他眯起眼睛，打量着我。在这个矮我一个头的中国男人面前，我竟然感受到了些许威压，“爸妈年纪大了，弟妹年纪还小，忽悠他们很容易，但是我看人不会错。”  
“这话怎么说，王先生？”  
“你身材不错，虽然在政府部门坐办公室，我暂且归于你喜欢锻炼，但是你走路平稳，手垂在两侧鲜少晃动，为的是随时可以拿出武器，而且你拿东西的方式跟常人不一样，因为你经常摸枪，手上有茧，你习惯了这样去拿东西。我说的对吗？”  
“非常精彩的推理，王先生。这是与生俱来的天赋还是后天训练的结果呢？”  
“不要误会了，布拉金斯基先生，我只是个生意人，自然要懂识人，我可不是做你们这一行的。”  
“那么你还想对我说什么呢？”  
“不要让她陷入危险。我知道你们苏联人有一套做事的方法，我不喜欢，但是没有办法。这是我唯一要求的，保护好她。”  
“放心吧，我会的。”我点点头，喝光了手里那瓶橙色的冰冰凉凉的汽水，瓶子上有一头白熊。回过头，我看见春燕朝我跑过来，我高兴地将她抱起来，在空中转了一个圈儿。她有些不好意思地看着王耀，然后拉着我离开了院子。  
这些天春燕带着我走街串巷，逛了些好玩的地方，她许久没回来，看起来也十分想念。我真想与她在这里多待上几月，但是没有办法，上面批给我们的假期只有可怜的半个月。  
最后，一大家子人含泪将春燕送上了去莫斯科的飞机，王耀意味深长地看着我，我牵起春燕的手，紧紧握住。

次年，也就是1986年，我们办完了种种繁杂的手续，经过层层审批，我跟春燕终于结婚了。可惜，因为条件不允许，我没能给她一个像样的婚礼。我们仅仅是登了记，然后买了很多糖果回到总部，发给每一个见到的人。不过即使这样，春燕还是显得很开心。  
我们在全俄展览馆附近买了房子，足够她和我，还有我们未来的孩子一起生活。春燕设计了全部的装修，我出了不少力气，把这儿打造成一个属于我们俩的小天地。  
后来，借着春燕和“特殊部门”的关系，她联系到了美术学院，美术学院同意让她继续深造。不过春燕的确非常有天赋，她获得了应有的学位，并且成功举办了个人画展，那一头愤怒的熊就摆在展览的最中央。有一个法国人出高价想要购买那副画，春燕没有同意，我自然也不会答应。  
再后来，我们对于民主德国的掌控力越来越薄弱，两德统一已经成了不可避免的趋势，春燕也被辞退了。这样她有更多的时间创作。但是我们的经济来源则减少了一半。有几年我们过得相当艰难，戈尔巴乔夫推行的改革并没有起到预想中的作用。  
两德统一，东欧剧变，一个个加盟共和国宣布独立，即使是再迟钝的人，再崇高的理想主义者都能够遇见苏维埃的未来。我决定辞去自己的工作。  
在1991年8月19日，我与几个同事一起递交了我的辞呈。那一天我买了足够的食物，回到家以后，我告诉春燕，关掉电视，这两天不要出门。或许就是在那几天里，我们得到了第一个孩子。1992年的6月6日，亚历山大出生了，春燕坚持要叫她的第一个儿子名字为亚历山大。说起来，萨沙在萨涅克出生以后来拜访过我们，他那一副我就知道你们会在一起连儿子都有了的表情真是十分好笑。大萨沙和小萨沙面面相觑，小萨沙还不会说话，但是在那一天，他叫出了人生中第一个词——妈妈。  
我记得春燕激动地抱着儿子，使劲亲吻着他的脸颊。我甚至还给萨沙塞了一些卢布，然后把他晾在一边，去亲吻我的妻子和孩子。  
1994年的2月4日，我们有了一个小女儿，我给她起名叫叶卡捷琳娜。她出生前的那一晚，我给辗转难眠的春燕哼了一夜的《喀秋莎》。  
现在，我找到了一份在莫斯科市政府当顾问的工作，足够养活妻儿，并且生活得不错。春燕在休养以后也得到了美术学院讲师的职位，她真的很喜欢当一名老师。对于我们来说，一切都刚刚好，或许未来会有更多的问题，但我相信，只要我跟她在一起，就没有什么不可能的事情。

十二  
“就这样？”春燕翻着她的日记本，看完了伊万刚刚在上面写的东西。  
“对呀，不好吗？”伊万坐在书桌前，抬头看着自己的妻子，卡佳正坐在他的膝头，小手抓着爸爸衣服上的扣子玩耍。  
“唔……太平淡了吧，还有点肉麻。”  
“可是我就是这样想的呀，我不会说话，但是又爱你，只好这样了。”伊万笑起来，揉了揉女儿的小脑袋，将那一颗扣子扯下来任由她拿在手里玩。  
“诶，你把这颗扣子给她玩了，这件衣服还要不要了。”  
“你帮我缝回去不就好了？”  
“我的针线活你也信得过，那好吧。”春燕放下日记本，“不过王耀真的跟你说了那些话吗？”  
“是啊，你哥哥是个很厉害的人。”  
“嗯，我们家的生意多亏了他，做到了全世界去。”春燕点点头，看着正在一边拍皮球的萨沙，“你说咱们儿子以后会不会当一个篮球运动员？”  
“有可能，他那么喜欢那个小篮球。”伊万看了一眼他的儿子。萨沙有一头深颜色的头发，但是又像伊万一样稍稍卷曲，他的眼睛是浅褐色的，形状跟他的妈妈一样好看。卡佳一头的绒毛还看不出什么来，但是一双圆溜溜的大眼睛已经有了些灵动，长大了一定是个美人，她的额头长得很像伊万，透着一股倔强的脾气，从她总是喜欢抢萨沙的玩具就已经能看得出来了。  
春燕的俄语越来越好，但她偶尔会跟孩子们说些中文，有时候会换成德语或者英语，萨沙已经能用这些语言表达自己的想法了。就连卡佳也能做出些反应。春燕真的很有搞教育的天赋，她有耐心，也有方法。她给萨沙起了个中文名，叫王亚山，没什么特殊的寓意，就是去了亚历山大的两个字。卡佳叫王瑾飞，乍一看像个男孩的名字。  
那幅春燕画的熊，现在就挂在主卧室的床头，伊万给这幅画起了个名字，就叫《野兽》。


	2. 在八月（番外）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在八月

1992年8月 莫斯科

北国的夏天总是很短，但是也像人们所描述的那样，短暂却美好，就像童话故事一样。我珍惜每一个莫斯科的夏天，只要稍不留神，它就会从手中溜走。过去我常常担心，我的生活、我的一切会随着夏天过去而消散，但伊万总是在我最崩溃的时刻给我带来信心和希望，一如既往地。或许来自极寒之地的人更懂夏天的可贵。

夏天还留住了我的孩子。

萨沙在六月的开端出生，现在还只能躺在婴儿车里咿咿呀呀地挥舞他胖乎乎的小手，他的眼睛亮晶晶的，总是带着好奇打量着这个对于他来说过于新鲜的世界。伊万跟我每天都会抽出些时间来，带着他到外面转一转，今天我们带着他去了公园。呼吸一些新鲜空气总是没有坏处的。伊万非常体贴我，担心我现在这个状况在室外待太久会不会不利于健康，但让一个母亲离开她刚出生的孩子，哪怕只是半天也会不放心。

于是他抱着萨沙，我们并肩漫步在公园的小路上。旁边有一个小湖，湖面映着晴朗的天空，夏天的莫斯科就跟童话一样美丽。我们在湖边找了一处长椅坐下，萨沙喝过奶以后安安稳稳地睡下了，就躺在他父亲的膝头，两个小拳头握在胸前，像是梦到了在跟恶龙决斗。可是萨沙还没见过恶龙呢，或许是梦到了漂亮的泡泡吧……

伊万轻轻地抚摸着萨沙的面颊，他发出一声梦呓，打了个奶嗝，我忍不住笑起来。

“他长得像你。”伊万开口。

“哪里像？”

“眼睛，他眼睛闭起来的时候简直跟你一模一样。”伊万笑起来，他说第一个眼睛的时候用的是俄语，“很漂亮。”这一句也是俄语，他看着我。

不知道为什么，我被他盯得有些不好意思，于是扭头看向湖面。我站起来，从地上捡起一颗石子，用力丢向湖面。顿时，水花溅起来，湖面泛起一圈一圈的涟漪。回过头，伊万果然带着一脸不解看着我。

“我觉得湖面太平静了。”我回答。

“那是因为萨沙还没开始哭。”他耸耸肩。

“太难得了，夏天真好。”我笑起来，回到伊万身边，“你还记得我们一起过的第一个夏天吗，在柏林。”

“当然记得，我以为你不会再提起十年前的事。”伊万眨了眨眼睛，伸出手揽住我的肩膀。

1982年8月 西柏林

自从春燕绝食以后，我便下定决心不再利用对待敌人的手段折磨她。但她看上去仍旧闷闷不乐，我已经尽我所能地把她想要的给她了，除了放她走而已。说实在的，我不会讨好姑娘，之前与我亲近的异性只有母亲和姐妹。克格勃学校的确有培训一部分人如何施展男性魅力，我多希望能和那群“乌鸦”讨教一下这方面的问题啊！

每天，她就坐在她那张小床上，看着窗外，看着对面阳台的花盆，从枯萎到复苏、开花到结果。夏天到了，阳光穿过玻璃窗，照在她苍白的脸上。

我有时候会站在门口，看着她。她就像一只在晒太阳的猫。

她扭头看了我一眼，然后转回去重新看着对面的窗台。

“燕。”我张了张口。

她并没有回头。

“十分钟后，我在客厅等你，我带你出去吧。”说完我转身离开，我知道她会来的。

十多分钟以后，春燕重新出现在我面前，她穿着一条属于夏天的吊带裙，将她的身形包裹勾勒出来。这是她行李中的衣物。她的头发也盘了起来，额前散落着几缕发丝，带了些妩媚与随性。我替她拿了一件衬衫，然后我们出了门。

东柏林的街道没什么好看的，破旧、阴沉，跟阳光明媚的夏天相比显得格格不入，仿佛这里永远布满阴云。但似乎在春燕眼中并不是这样的，她四下打量着周围的一切，她珍惜每一次出来的时间。

我们牵着手走在路上，她的手很软，缩在我的掌心里，任由我牵着。一路上，她并不过问我们要去哪里，好像能够从那间屋子出来，就已经足够了一样。

我并不希望她这样。

“你不好奇我们去哪吗？”我忍不住问道。

“去哪里又有什么所谓呢，总之我们最后还是会回到原来的地方。”她回答道。

我下意识地抿了抿嘴，加快了脚步，牵着她的那只手也加大了些力气。

“伊万！”她只好小跑着。

我将她拉到一处楼与楼之间狭窄的缝隙里，停下来。

“你……你想干嘛。”她的声音有些发颤。

“抱歉。”我稍稍松开她的手，举到面前，她的小手已经被捏出了红痕，“刚刚路过一个同事，不想让他看见。”我随便扯了个谎。

春燕抽回手，捂在胸前。

我带她去了一家小酒馆。即使在计划经济下，也能找到私自酿造和贩卖啤酒的人，就像禁酒令下疯狂的黑市交易一样。我觉得啤酒无伤大雅，这种饮料有利于舒缓身心。老板放了两个大玻璃杯在我们面前，上面的泡沫就要溢出来了。我朝春燕举了举杯子，她也将杯子举起来，碰杯以后，谁也没有说祝酒词，只是默默地喝了一口。

这里的黑啤是东柏林最好喝的，除了香肠次一点。春燕就着香肠喝了大半杯，她的脸已经开始微微发红，目光也渐渐游离。她放下了杯子，又拿了一片白肠，老板说这是产自法兰克福的。

沉默中，我们的目光对视。她手抖了一下，香肠掉在桌上。春燕再次拿起了她的杯子，皱着眉头喝下一大口。

我将她的杯子抢过来，她吓得靠在墙边。我直接拿着她的杯子，一口气将剩下的啤酒喝完，然后放在桌上，长出了一口气。

“不要勉强自己。”我对她说，她小鸡啄米似的点点头。

“你就还那么怕我吗？”我叹了口气。

她再次点点头。明明我已经很久没有再折磨她了。

“你还想去哪里吗？”我没有抱希望春燕会回答。但是出乎我意料的是，她点了点头。

“我想去看看那堵墙。”

“你打探不到任何消息。”我看着她的眼睛。

“我只是想画一画它。”

那双琥珀一般的眸子渐渐被泪水填满，姑娘的鼻翼抽动，很快，她掩着面无声地哭泣起来，头扭向一旁。她还是最不愿意让我看到她哭的样子。我只好将手帕塞到她手中，结了账走到门口等她。

时间已经走向夜晚，但天边依旧挂着些红霞，晚风吹来带了一丝凉意，我开始怀疑，自己是不是真的犯了一个巨大的错误。

春燕最终还是走了过来，像往常一样不带一丝情绪。我替她披上衬衫。

1992年8月 莫斯科

“所以就是那时候你打算放过我吗？”

“没错。”

“好吧，那后来呢，为什么又想把我叫到这里啊？”

1984年8月 波士顿

因为工作上的调动，我跟随另一个部门的同事来到了美国波士顿，这不算是一次冒险的行动，我感觉自己甚至只是一名游客。在美国的街头，能看见各种各样的人，他们穿着颜色鲜艳的衣服，还有些留着怪异的发型。我的英语并不好，但不论是酒店的服务员还是商场里的路人，他们都很热心而且耐心，脸上挂着标准的美式笑容——我们一度称之为美国人的傻笑。

我的思绪很容易就飘到了某一位东方姑娘身上，或许她喜欢这样的笑容，就像她喜欢他们鲜艳的衣服、热情周到的服务一样。还有那些充满格调的咖啡厅，充斥着资本主义的香气，将一杯一杯的刷锅水换成钞票，只是为了几个互相攀比的金发女郎在此驻足。

她在哪里？

现在学生都在放假，春燕或许已经回到了中国。不过我依旧戴上鸭舌帽和墨镜，走入她的校园。美术学院并不大，专门的展馆里会陈列学生的作品，我在里面看见了春燕的画，一如既往地有冲击力和力量感，难以想象是她那样的姑娘画出来的东西。我感觉，春燕骨子里是非常坚韧的人，就像她的画表达出来的那样。

当我还在出神的时候，眼角余光似乎扫到了一个熟悉的人影。我转过头去，看见春燕跟她的同学一起往展厅里搬着什么东西。趁着她背对我的间隙，我离开了这里。不知道为什么，我内心升出一种喜悦和激动。我躲在树的阴影下，看着她与同伴们走出来，脸上挂着笑容，我从未见过她这样由内而发的喜悦，仅仅是跟朋友在一块儿而已。

一群姑娘聊着天，似乎在讨论中午吃什么东西。不知道为什么，我感觉到春燕的目光飘了过来，看向我所在的方向。我只好转身，假装路过，然后再重新找到一个观察点。她赶上了她的同伴们，表情有些不自然，但很快她又恢复了刚才快活的样子。

我继续跟在她们身后。饭后，她们往球场走去，似乎有一场篮球比赛。我换了一身伪装，混进了场馆。姑娘们随便找了个位置坐下来，春燕在她们中间，她望着一个篮筐的底角出神，朋友拍了拍她的肩膀她才回过神来。比赛没有开始前，春燕就单独离开了体育场。

太阳底下，她擦了擦额头上的汗，几乎是小跑着回到了宿舍。我在她的楼下停下，衣衫也被汗水浸湿。

或许她看到我了？

不论怎样，申请已经递交上去了，只要再将此次经历写成报告再次补充递交，或许能够批准呢？

回到酒店，我喝了点冰威士忌，或许这才是夏天应该有的样子。

1992年8月

“原来我那个时候没看走眼？”

“没想到你竟然能发现我，果然不能小看你呀。”

“唔……可能我也有当特工的潜质。”

“不过那场球赛你怎么没有看下去？”

“我觉得外面不安全，自己也不太舒服，就回宿舍了，你总不能硬闯进来吧。”

“对不起……”

“好啦，后来你不也补给我了一场‘比赛’吗？”

1985年8月 莫斯科郊外

送走了一批学员，又迎来了一批学员，每年如此。每到夏天学院都会组织一次与新入学学员的集体活动。往年我基本上会找借口推辞，但今年不同了。春燕作为教员中的一员，也被邀请参加，她看上去兴致勃勃，就连我也对这次活动有了些期待。

我们乘着大巴前往莫斯科郊外的一处庄园，那里曾经是彼得大帝的皇家园林。大巴上，我跟春燕坐在一起，她倚在窗边，看着外头的风景。她似乎有些晕车，一路上话不是很多，有些颠簸的路段实在难受，她便靠在我身上睡着了。隔着窗子，我能看见隔壁载着学员的大巴上传来的探求的目光。

为了不吵醒春燕，我用了个别扭的方式轻轻拉上帘子，但她似乎还是觉察到了。她睁开眼睛，按了按自己的太阳穴，仰头靠在座椅上再次睡下。等到停车以后，我轻轻叫醒了她。她睡眼朦胧地醒过来，拉开窗帘朝外头看了看，司机已经开始催促我们下车。

上一次来这个庄园是什么时候，我已经不记得了。

今天天气很好，温暖的阳光透过樱桃树的叶子洒落在地面，饱满的果实吸收过太阳照耀，看上去也鲜美可口。我摘下来一颗，喂到春燕嘴边。她拿手打了我一下，还是吃下去了。

“洗都没洗，脏死啦！”她笑起来，看得出来樱桃很甜。

我摘了一颗给自己，确实很甜。

“不怕，这里不打农药的。”我牵着她的手，走向集合的地点。

集体活动的意义无外乎让大家熟悉彼此，成为一个团队，最好的方法就是竞赛。教员和学员们分成了两个团队，需要完成些简单的任务，总时长最短的获胜。春燕自然属于教员这一队的，但那些任务对于她来说都充满了挑战性，看来每年稳赢的教员队今年要出一些意外了。

我的姑娘打量着那些网梯、吊环还有木桩，径直走向了我的上司。没过多久，她垂头丧气地回到我身边。

“怎么样，叶卡捷琳娜·弗拉基米诺夫娜怎么说？”

“她说我作为教员必须参加，起码要做个样子完成一项。”春燕撇撇嘴，我知道她喜静，但规定就是规定。

“我今年要拖你们的后腿了……”她叹了口气。

“比赛总会有输赢，还不一定呢，开心一点。”我轻轻抱了抱她。

似乎是感受到身边聚集起来的目光，春燕羞赧地把我推开。叶卡捷琳娜·弗拉基米诺夫娜已经开始讲解规则，待会儿教员会一位一位上前做自我介绍。

“比赛结束以后我们会开始烧烤，输了的要负责烧烤食物，等到赢了的人吃饱以后才能开始吃。好了，亚历山大·弗拉基米诺维奇，快向小伙子们说说您是谁，负责教授什么吧。”我的上司把头转向我们这边。

轮到春燕的时候，她走上前，磕磕绊绊地讲起了并不熟练的俄语：“大家好，我叫王春燕，是你们的德国国情老师。我的俄语不好，所以接下来我讲德语。

如你们所见，我并不是俄罗斯人，而是来自中国。原本我是一名在德国留学的学生，学习的是美术，所以作为一个外国人和风俗观察者，我比很多德国本土的人更能体会到那些平凡事物的独特之处，这就是请我来的缘故。

因为我并没有接受过像你们一样的训练，完完全全就是一个普通人，所以今天的比赛对于我来说是个不小的挑战，希望各位能手下留情！”她冲着大家笑起来，依然带着只属于她的那一份独特的感染力和快乐。

“让布拉金斯基上校替您跑！”教员中传来一个声音，我看过去，果然是普里扬诺夫这个教情报搜集的老八卦。学员们开始窃笑起来，教员纷纷附和。

“当然我也有想过麻烦布拉金斯基上校，但是如果不亲自尝试一下，谁知道我不行呢？”她笑嘻嘻地回答。

“没错，叶甫根尼·伊万诺维奇，如果因为王女士没有接受过训练就不让她参与，我觉得是对我们也是对她的侮辱。”我的上司开口。

于是紧张刺激的比赛开始了。小伙子们摩拳擦掌，整个过程行云流水，虽然偶尔也会有些意外，但是对于他们来说表现得可以说好极了。老油条们则应付自如，动作里多了几分从容不迫，我很快爬过网梯，走过吊索，踏过木桩，完成一系列的关卡回到了春燕身边。最后一个是春燕，我感觉看着她攀上网梯的那一刻，比自己在上面还要紧张。

等到她到了最高点，准备从另一面下来的时候，脚下一滑，差一点整个人摔到地上，还好她抓住了一格网眼。我立刻跑上前去，在下面以防发生意外。

她无暇顾及我，奔向下一个地点。在吊索上，她艰难地向前，等到跳下来以后，好像整个人都要脱力了一样，我连忙走上前扶着她。但她却把我推开了。考验平衡力的木桩她过得非常稳健而且漂亮，就连其他教员看了也点头称赞。终于，春燕有惊无险地完成了所有的项目，所有人都开始鼓掌，我悬着的一颗心终于放下了，一把将她抱在怀里。

我能感受到她心脏有力的跳动，她还在喘气，拍了拍我的背。

“我厉害吧。”

“棒极了。”我回答。

虽然最后时间统计下来，教员这一边用时比学员长，但也只差了10秒。按照规则，我们只好架起炉子，摆好炭火，开始烧烤。学员们似乎有些不好意思从教习手里拿吃的，春燕非常贴心地把烤好的东西给他们送了过去。我看着她穿梭在人群中，时不时地与刚刚认识不久的学生开怀大笑，自己也忍不住笑起来。

“喂，万尼亚，”普里扬诺夫不知道什么时候凑了过来，手里还拿着一只啃过的鸡腿，“你打算什么时候向上面申请结婚啊？”

“等从索契回来吧，我过两天有任务在那边。”我看了眼面前的肉，转动铁签给它翻了个面儿。

春燕回来以后，肉也差不多烤好了，我撒上盐和胡椒递给春燕。

“吃吧，你早上就没吃什么东西。”

“诶，不是要等他们吃完？”

“普里扬诺夫那个老滑头都要吃饱了，不会有人怪你的。”我索性将肉喂到她嘴边。

“唔，好吃，要是有格瓦斯就更好了。”她接过签子，大快朵颐。

有小伙子走过来，主动接下了我的烧烤架。于是我终于有空闲吃点东西，我跟春燕绕着庄园的湖走了一圈，这里的风景很美，湖水映出蓝天，还有教堂白色的尖顶，钟塔里传出的敲钟声惊起了一群飞鸟。

在一棵樱桃树的阴影下，我吻上她。

1992年8月 莫斯科

小萨沙打了个奶嗝，醒了过来。他开始哇哇大哭，我立刻从伊万手里接过他，抱在怀中轻轻摇晃着他。

“噢，萨沙不哭，妈妈在这里。”我亲亲他的面颊。

没过多久，萨沙笑起来，他将手指放在嘴里使劲砸吧着嘴。

“宝贝，脏脏啊。”我无奈地把他胖乎乎的小手从嘴里拿出来。

萨沙又开始哭了。

“萨沙，萨涅奇卡，我们是小男子汉，怎么老是哭呢？”伊万看着他的儿子，“爸爸给你唱歌好不好？”

“还问什么呀快点儿唱！”我拿出手帕给儿子擦手，每到这个时候我就特别嫌弃伊万，总是不能给他培养点好的习惯。我把儿子放到他怀里，看着他散发着奶味的小脸蛋。

“Скажи, что я уплатой пренебрёг. За всё добро, каким тебе обязан, Что я забыл заветный твой порог, С которым всеми узами я связан.*”他轻轻开口唱起来，随着节奏摇晃着萨沙，儿子很快不哭不闹，安安静静地听着爸爸唱歌。伊万的声音一如既往的好听，像他无数次给我唱的歌谣一样，温柔，深情。

“万尼亚，这是什么歌？”等到他唱完，萨沙安静下来，我问道。

“一首……乞求宽恕之歌。”

*歌曲为 Я виноват（我悔恨），由Микаэл Таривердиев谱曲的莎士比亚十四行诗No.117的俄语译文


End file.
